Otra vez Hogwarts
by Katkat Bell
Summary: El mundo mágico es seguro ahora, gracias a que hace algún tiempo Harry Potter derrotó a Lord Voldemort.James, Albus, Rose, Lili y Hugo, acompañados de nuevos amigos, vivirán nuevas experiencias en el mejor colegio de magia del mundo.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: Comienzos.

La plataforma 9 y ¾ se alejaba rápidamente ante la mirada preocupada de Albus Potter. Su padre le había dicho que el Sombrero Seleccionador lo había escuchado cuando había dicho que no quería ir a Slytherin, la primera vez que pisó Hogwarts, pero él no estaba seguro de que con él fuera a hacer lo mismo. Albus realmente quería quedar en Gryffindor, la casa a donde había pertenecido toda su familia y en donde su hermano estaba, y creía que todos se sentirían desilusionados si el Sombrero decidía que ese no era su lugar, y más aún si lo mandaba a Slytherin, la casa que había dado más magos tenebrosos en la historia. Así, que a pesar de tener tremendas ganas de ser un alumno de Hogwarts, la escuela de Magia y Hechicería, había algo que lo instaba a rezar porque aplazaran el inicio del curso escolar.

- Al, no podemos hacer todo el viaje aquí en el pasillo del tren. Incluso James vino a ver si estábamos bien – le devolvió a la realidad su prima Rose, que lo miraba desde que se habían cerrado las puertas del tren – James, ayúdame con esto – y señaló al baúl.

- Después que los deje en su compartimento, me voy a buscar a mis amigos – les comunicó el chico arrastrando el baúl de su prima por el pasillo.

- Se suponía que debías quedarte con nosotros. Me lo prometiste – lo regañó Rose – A tus padres no les gustaría saber que no cumples con tu palabra.

- Mira, el tren es seguro, no saldrá ningún dementor de debajo de un asiento, ni nada parecido. Nadie se va a meter con ustedes, porque saben que andan conmigo; y si alguien lo hace, tienes a Al para que te defienda – le respondió el muchacho que comenzaría su segundo curso en cuanto terminara su viaje – Además, mis amigos me esperan. No los he visto en todo el verano. Todo está bien, a no ser que Al tampoco quiera quedarse solo.

- No tengo miedo – lo desafió el chico picado.

- Bien, porque en Gryffindor no se aceptan cobardes – le dijo, sabiendo que eso lo molestaría aún más, mientras los dejaba en un compartimento vacio y se iba.

- No le hagas caso – trató de consolar la chica a su primo, al ver la cara de disgusto que había puesto – Sabes perfectamente que él más que nadie quiere que vayas a Gryffindor. Debería decirle a la tía Ginny que James nos ha dejado nada más ellos dar la espalda.

- Sé que James lo dice de boca para afuera, pero igual me molesta esta inseguridad que siento – le confesó Albus – Es lo mismo que deberías sentir tú si piensas en lo que dijo el tío Ron del tal Scorpius Malfoy, al que tienes que vencer en todas las materias. Todos tienen una expectativa sobre tu desempeño y me empiezo a preguntar qué pasa si fallas.

- Si no quedas en Gryffindor, nos extrañaría pero igual te seguiríamos queriendo – le dijo tranquilizadoramente la muchacha – Yo por mi parte, estoy segura de que quedaré en Gryffindor y que si no puedo ser mejor que el tal Scorpius, por lo menos seré un hueso duro de roer.

- Rose, solo lo puse como ejemplo, a la tía Hermione no le gustaría esa rivalidad – se animó Albus.

- No, si no es declarada. Yo solo me voy a esforzar en mis estudios y eso no molestará a mi madre para nada – se rió Rose.

No habían pasado cinco minutos desde que James los había dejado, cuando la puerta se abrió y en el umbral apareció una muchacha. A diferencia de Rose, a la que le caía su lacio pelo rojo por la espalda, la nueva chica tenía su cabello negro, sedoso y tan largo que a pesar de tenerlo semi-recogido todavía le llegaba hasta la cintura. Unas iluminaciones azules adornaban el pelo que le caía en las mejillas, bordeando unos ojos grises que parecían estar ardiendo en una llama helada. A diferencia de sus ojos fríos, sus labios eran de un rosa intenso y resaltaban sobre su piel pálida, dando la sensación de que podían llenar de vida a todo aquello que tocaran. Eso fue lo que pensó Albus cuando la vió: que había muerto y que solo podría respirar de nuevo el día que ese ángel lo besara.

- Hola, un poco más y me deja el tren. Llevo dando vueltas por el pasillo desde que salimos y aún no encuentro dónde quedarme. ¿Me puedo sentar? – dijo muy rápidamente y ambos chicos asintieron. Acomodó su equipaje y su gato negro comenzó a maullar mientras recorría el lugar mirando a la lechuza de Albus.

Pasó un buen rato de silencio, en el que Rose y Albus, esperaron que la chica se presentara. Mientras, ella se había sentado a leer un libro e ignoraba a sus acompañantes, que se miraban uno a otro sin saber si interrumpir. Albus se moría por saber quién era ella, pero no se atrevía a preguntar.

- Hola, mi nombre es Rose Weasley – se decidió al fin la chica. La trigueña apartó la vista de su libro y la miró con mucha atención – y este es… – pero no pudo decir quién era el, porque la otra muchacha interrumpió.

- ¿Weasley? ¿Eres familia de Ginevra Molly Weasley? – se entusiasmó la joven.

- Sí, es mi tía. Aunque ahora su nombre es Ginevra Molly Potter – le aclaró Rose – y es la madre de este joven aquí presente, Albus Potter.

- ¿En serio? Qué suerte la mía – les dijo, mirándolos alternativamente – Sabía que Hogwarts era una escuela maravillosa, pero nunca me imagine cuánto.

- Lo siento, no quiero que pienses que quiero interrumpir tu alegría, pero no estamos entendiendo nada – habló Albus, de una forma tan tímida que Rose le dirigió una mirada entre extrañada y divertida.

- Disculpen, es que soy una gran fanática de Ginny – les confesó la muchacha, que aún no se había presentado – Ya saben, de cuando jugaba de cazadora para las Hollyhead Harpies.

- Eso fue hace más de doce años. Tú no habías nacido – se asombró Rose.

- Es cierto, pero hace algunos años, encontré un periódico viejo en el que decía que abandonaría su importante carrera como jugadora para dedicarse a la maternidad y a otros trabajos que le dejaran más tiempo libre para dedicarle a su familia y eso me llenó de admiración, así que seguí buscando entre los periódicos viejos y al ver todo lo que había conseguido en esos seis años como jugadora y lo que estaba dispuesta a abandonar, me convertí en su mayor admiradora – les explicó la muchacha.

- Vaya, estoy seguro que a mamá le encantará saberlo – le dijo Albus – Por cierto, no es que este tan interesado, pero me gustaría saber tu nombre.

- Es cierto, soy una descuidada, mi nombre es Ozula – les sonrió – Ozula Langley.

Después de un impresionante viaje en bote, ya estaba en Hogwarts. Albus tenía el corazón acelerado y le costaba concentrarse en los comentarios que le hacía Rose a Ozula sobre el Gran Comedor del colegio. La tarde había pasado volando y de repente se había encontrado frente a la gran mole de Hagrid que llamaba a los alumnos de primero. Ahora estaba allí, a pocos pasos de enfrentarse a lo que tanto le había preocupado en esos últimos meses.

- Bien, yo soy el profesor Horace Slughorn y he venido a acompañarlos hasta el Gran Comedor – les dijo un hombre que parecía un morsa desde su prominente barriga hasta su extremadamente largo bigote – Antes de entrar quiero decirles que el Sombrero Seleccionador los ubicará en cada una de las cuatro casas que tiene el colegio y a partir de ese momento todas las cosas buenas que hagan le reportaran puntos a su casa, mientras que los errores que cometan serán penalizados. Al finalizar el año, la casa que logre acumular más puntos será recompensada con la copa de las casas. Espero que todos se esfuercen para lograrlo. Ahora, síganme.

Las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron para darle paso a un grupo de nerviosos estudiantes de primer año. Albus estaba demasiado aturdido, pudo ver en la mesa más alejada de la izquierda a su hermano James que lo saludaba, pero él le rehusó la mirada, no se sentía nada bien. El profesor Slughorn, colocó una banqueta frente a los alumnos y un desgastado sombrero rompió a cantar al siguiente segundo, pero el pobre Al no entendía nada, el estaba concentrado en mantenerse de pie durante toda la ceremonia.

- Andrews, Fiona – fue el primer nombre luego de que se apagaran los merecidos aplausos para la canción del Sombrero – Ravenclaw.

- Langley, Ozula – los anteriores alumnos habían ido a Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff y Slytherin. Ella sería la primera en ir a Gryffindor y al saberlo, Albus deseó con todas sus fuerzas poder acompañarla – Gryffindor.

Ozula caminó con paso firme y alegre hasta la mesa de Gryffindor, donde sus nuevos compañeros aplaudían con fuerza. Ella se sentó frente a un chico de pelo negro, bastante desordenado y unos ojos de color avellana y este la miró con interés. A Ozula, también le llamó la atención el muchacho, pues era un poco más alto que la media y de complexión fuerte, así que le dedicó una sonrisa abierta por eso, y porque estaba muy feliz de estar allí.

- Hola, soy James Potter – se presentó el, tomando la iniciativa.

- ¡Así que eres ese James! – exclamó ella.

- Sí, soy James Potter y si quieres puedo enseñarte todo el castillo una de estas noches, me lo conozco completo – continuó él, dándole a sus últimas palabras un toque seductor que estaba lejos de ser conveniente en ese momento.

- Gracias, James – le dijo Ozula, empleando un tono gélido que combinaba perfectamente con sus glaciares ojos – pero prefiero la luz del día. Es más fácil no tropezar con una piedra y distinguir el cristal del diamante.

- Si le tienes miedo a la oscuridad, lo entiendo – le respondió James, ignorando la invitación de la muchacha a mantener la boca cerrada – Y te prometo que te llevare al terminar alguna de nuestras clases, pero se perderá ese misterio que da la noche. Esas sorpresas que pueden producirse al no ver, ni ser visto. Como acabas de decir, a la luz del día se ve demasiado bien.

- Mejor, deja el papel de guía barato y atiende a la ceremonia – le dijo ella, que quería cortar ya ese intercambio de palabras. Aunque debía reconocer, que le había gustado encontrar una persona capaz de rebatir sus palabras. Un oponente digno de admirar – Ya pronto es el turno de Albus y sé que no le gustaría que su hermano no estuviera atendiendo cuando lo nombren Gryffindor.

- Guía, tal vez. Barato, nunca – le dijo James, antes de dirigir su atención nuevamente a la fila de alumnos que cada vez más se iba acortando.

- Malfoy, Scorpius – un muchacho rubio, delgado y de ojos azules, se sentó en el banco y sus ojos quedaron tapados por las alas del Sombrero – Slytherin – gritó, y el pequeño Scorpius no hizo el menor gesto de alivio. Él estaba seguro de lo que le esperaba.

- Potter, Albus – el corazón de Al quería salírsele por la boca. Había llegado el momento de la verdad. Con paso poco decidido, se acercó al Sombrero y vio que una profunda oscuridad se cernía sobre él, cuando se lo colocaron en la cabeza.

- Me tienes miedo – le dijo una voz – le temes a lo que yo pueda decir. ¿Crees que así mereces estar en Gryffindor?

- Aunque preferiría Gryffindor, estoy dispuesto a aceptar el lugar al que me mandes – le respondió Albus – Si fuera un cobarde te rogaría que me pusieras en Gryffindor, por temor a lo que pueda pasar. Antes de hablar contigo, es cierto que me intimidaba mucho la idea de venir aquí y que me dijeras a qué casa debía unirme, pero ya no es así. Ahora estoy seguro a dónde pertenezco.

- ¿Y si te digo que harías mejor papel en Slytherin? – lo desafió el Sombrero Seleccionador.

- Te diría que te equivocas – fue la respuesta – Pero si lo decides así, nada puedo hacer.

- Veo que tienes razón – le dijo el Sombrero – Me alegra saber que Gryffindor ha ganado un alumno tan bravo de corazón. Gryffindor – gritó el sombrero para todo el Gran Comedor.

Albus salió todavía un poco aturdido, pero muy feliz, y se dirigió rápido a la mesa de los leones. Tomó lugar junto a James, que lo abrazó y esperó a Rose, que se les unió al final de la ceremonia. La directora McGonagall, dijo algunas palabras sobre las reglas de disciplina, antes de comenzar el banquete, que estaba compuesto por una cantidad de manjares increíble y al verlo Albus comprendió que si su estómago rugía, era porque estaba ansioso por probarlo todo. Así, luego de llenarse hasta la garganta, todos se fueron a dormir, contentos de empezar, al día siguiente, su educación como magos.

--

Si les gusta la historia hasta ahora, si no les gusta la historia, si quieren que la siga publicando, si no quieren que la siga publicando…. Déjenme Reviews, por favor. Es muy triste seguir escribiendo sin saber, si tiene aceptación o no. Todos pueden expresarse, incluso los que no estén registrados, solo quiero saber lo que piensan.

Saludos y gracias,

Katkat Bell.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: Relaciones.

Era un mañana de septiembre, el primer día de clases en la escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Había acabado de recibir su horario, y comprobó con satisfacción que tenía la primera hora libre a diferencia de sus dos amigos. Decidió regresar a la Sala Común de Gryffindor a reposar el increíblemente delicioso desayuno que acababa de ingerir. Por el camino, se encontró a varias chicas, y todas sin excepción le pidieron un favor que se vio resignada a hacer. La Dama Gorda la dejó pasar, luego de escuchar la contraseña de sus labios, y una estancia agradable, completamente iluminada, apareció ante sus ojos. El lugar estaba desierto, o casi desierto. Un chico de pelo negro le estaba dando la espalda.

- James – gritó, logrando el cometido de hacerlo saltar en la silla. El joven se volteó y una sonrisa pícara le iluminó el rostro – Te traigo correo.

- ¿De quién es? – preguntó dándole un tono casual. Ozula tomó asiento a su lado, mientras le entregaba las cartas que le habían pedido de favor, le diera al joven - ¿Conozco a alguna?

- No lo creo, todas son de menos de catorce años y ninguna de Gryffindor. Y estoy segura de que en todas te invitan a salir – le informó ella – Creo que con la edad la gente se vuelve más sensata, así que solo tendrás oportunidad con las niñas. ¿Sabes que a veces las he oído por los pasillos hablando de ti? Un día tuve que oír como una niña de segundo le decía a su hermana recién llegada: "mira, ese es James Potter, el hijo del famoso Harry Potter y el chico más apuesto de la escuela". Otras incluso, dicen que eres dulce, atento y romántico, y yo no hago más que preguntarme si existirán dos James Potter estudiando en Hogwarts.

- Ozula, te noto molesta. ¿O es que, acaso, estas celosa? – contraatacó James – No puedes negar que soy popular, y no solo entre las de primero. Conozco a una Gryffindor de sexto curso que muere por mí.

- Por favor, preséntamela. Una compañera mía no puede vivir con semejante enfermedad – continuó Ozula, mirando a James fijamente. A cada instante ambas sonrisas se iban ensanchando, y es que ambos disfrutaban con eso de dejar caer prenda.

- Yo creo que la conoces, y que es más cercana a ti de lo que esperas, pero no te digo quién es – le respondió él – Tienes que descubrirlo por ti misma.

- ¿No tienes clases ahora? – preguntó Ozula, cambiando el tema. Mientras miraba a James, se dio cuenta de que había cambiado algo en esos cinco años desde que lo conocía: estaba un poco más alto, un poco más fuerte, su pelo era un poco más largo y desordenado. La expresión de sus ojos, sin embargo, seguía siendo la misma: "la vida hay que enfrentarla con alegría", era lo que decían – Es muy raro verte solo. ¿A dónde fue tu sombra?

- No tengo clases en toda la mañana, eso es lo bueno de estar en mi último año – suspiró, mientras se recostaba al espaldar de su asiento. A los ojos de James, Ozula había cambiado mucho desde que la había visto por primera vez: a su hermoso rostro lleno de contrastes, se había sumado un cuerpo que hacía palidecer a la mayoría de los chicos y ponerse rojas de envidia a la mayoría de las chicas de Hogwarts. James, por supuesto, no era la excepción de la regla – Kalon no tengo idea a dónde puede haber ido.

- Seguro que anda haciendo alguna broma por ahí o conquistando a alguna chica – aseguró ella – Deberían tomarse este tiempo en serio y dejar las bromas, las chicas y las incursiones nocturnas para otro momento. Ya son mayores de edad y se comportan como niños de once años.

- Creo que este es el mejor momento para las bromas, las incursiones y "la chica" – enfatizó el joven, mirándola un poco ceñudo – No voy por ahí tumbando frutos verdes que al final no me voy a comer. Luego que salga del colegio todo va a ser diferente. Tendré, por obligación, que ser más serio y no quiero lamentar no haber aprovechado todo lo que pude.

- ¿Sabes? Durante las vacaciones hice algo que me divirtió mucho – le confesó ella. James la observó detenidamente, y percibió esa llama gris que aparecía en sus ojos cuando algo le gustaba de verdad – Me puse mi mejor túnica de gala y salí a pasear. Los muggles me saludaban al pasar e incluso, algunos, me tiraban fotos. Parecía un sueño verme caminando con mi ropa de bruja entre tantos muggles, y que estos no se asustaran, ni me dieran por loca. Al final de la tarde, me encontré con muchas personas vestidas de una forma extraña, y entonces me di cuenta que las personas de esa ciudad estaban habituadas a los cosplay, y que para ellos yo era una más.

- Eso fue algo arriesgado – le concedió el joven – Pudiste haberte encontrado en un lugar donde practicaran quemas de brujas – bromeó él – y se hubiera estropeado tu mejor túnica.

- Es cierto, pero tengo que aprovechar ahora que puedo culpar de mis errores a mi juventud – se rieron ambos – Cuando tenga hijos, tendré que darles un buen ejemplo y ese no cuenta entre ellos

Ozula se levantó, pues pronto comenzaba su clase de adivinación y la Torre Norte quedaba algo lejos. Se despidió de James y ya caminaba hacia la salida, cuando él la llamó.

- Quiero que le digas a las niñas que te dieron estas – dijo señalando las cartas – Que el fruto que me gusta aún no está maduro, pero que yo como buen agricultor, esperaré en ayunas hasta que su dulce sabor se derrame por mis labios. Espero algún día, poder ir contigo a esa ciudad tan maravillosa. Yo también quiero que me tiren fotos muggles, vestido de mago.

Ozula no dijo nada, asintió para que James entendiera que había recibido el mensaje y dando media vuelta, se quedó pensando en el doble sentido de sus últimas palabras. Pensó, en que su relación con James siempre había sido algo extraña. Podría decirse que eran amigos, porque conversaban algunas veces y tenían amigos en común, pero por lo general lo que hacían era tener ese tipo de discusiones en las que gana el que dice la última palabra y que llevan a la revancha en la próxima conversación. Así, que por lo general, ninguno tomaba en serio la palabra del otro. En algunas ocasiones en el transcurso de esos cinco años, habían peleado seriamente por no haber parado la conversación a tiempo o por alguna broma de James, pero siempre habían estado Albus, Rose, Lili y Hugo para arreglarlo todo. Además, estaban tan habituados a su juego que les era imposible renunciar a él.

En el camino hacia su clase, se encontró con alguna de las muchachas que le habían dado cartas para su amigo y les comunicó el mensaje de James.

- Dice que se siente muy alagado, pero que ya hay una chica que le gusta – les repitió a cada una, dejándolas desconsoladas y esta demora provocó que llegara tarde a su primera clase de adivinación – Lo siento.

Albus y Rose, después de haber terminado el turno de pociones, no tenían más clases hasta pasada la hora de almuerzo. Aprovechando esto, Rose se desprendió rápido de su primo informándole que iba a la biblioteca. Albus argumentó que era el primer día de clases, que había tiempo para eso después y que el clima era estupendo para sentarse a la orilla del lago, pero Rose no le hizo caso y prácticamente lo dejó con la palabra en la boca. Como es natural, la biblioteca estaba prácticamente vacía, solo dos o tres personas, que no querían dejar los deberes para luego, casi todos de séptimo curso. Rose se dirigió al estante donde sabía estaba el libro que buscaba, bajo la mirada atenta de la Señorita Adams, pero aunque revisó dos veces no lo encontró. Entonces, con una sonrisa en los labios miró hacia la mesa más apartada, y al ver a la única persona de su año que estaba en la biblioteca, se acercó a ella.

- Hola, Malfoy – lo saludó, provocando que el muchacho apartara su vista del libro para dirigir sus ojos azules hacia su rostro. Scorpius Malfoy tenía el pelo de un rubio casi blanco, era delgado y un poco menos alto que Albus o James. Tenía el cuerpo ideal para un buscador - ¿Cómo pasaste el verano?

- Muy bien, Weasley. Gracias por preguntar – le respondió Scorpius. A los ojos del muchacho, no había pasado desapercibida la increíble transformación que había sufrido Rose en los últimos dos años: estaba más alta, más esbelta, más hermosa. Su pelo rojo fuego, ya le llegaba casi a la estrecha cintura, que daba paso a unas anchas caderas – Siéntate.

- Te podrás imaginar qué me trae por aquí – le sonrió la muchacha. Scorpius suspiró y le tendió el libro.

- Te lo presto, solo porque soy caballeroso – le dijo – No quiero que salgas por ahí diciendo que tuviste que esperar a que terminara mi ensayo, para acceder a la información del libro.

- Yo nunca haría eso – le respondió ella, haciendo ademanes de sentirse ofendida – Es mejor que compartamos el libro. No quiero que salgas por ahí diciendo que tuviste que abandonar tu ensayo porque la caprichosa de Rose, quiso hacer el suyo a esa hora.

- Yo nunca haría eso – se rio Scorpius. Rose tomó sus cosas y se sentó al lado de su amigo. Ambos empezaron a escribir en sus respectivos pergaminos. Después de un rato, en el que solo se oyó el rasgar de las plumas, él volvió a hablar - ¿Qué me cuentas tú de tus vacaciones?

- Pasé la mayor parte del tiempo en casa de mis abuelos – le respondió ella, mirándolo de reojo, pero concentrada en el texto que tenía delante – También, fui algunos días a ayudar a mi prima Victoria que está a punto de dar a luz. Teddy es la persona más feliz que conozco, desde que lo supo. Papá también está contento, para él es algo así como si fueran a darle un nieto. Hasta el tío Percy ha dejado de hablar un poco de su trabajo para comentar sobre el bebé.

- ¿Ted no es el hijo del licántropo? – preguntó Scorpius, y Rose asintió, aunque no le gustaba que le dijera a Remus Lupin: "licántropo" - ¿Y él no lo es?

- No, Scorpius, Teddy es una persona normal – le respondió algo irritada por su curiosidad. Esa no era la primera vez que ellos hablaban sobre ese tema, pero el chico se empeñaba como si esperara que en un momento de descuido ella dijera lo contrario – Le gusta la carne poco cocida, pero eso es todo.

- A tu tío Bill le pasa lo mismo. ¿No es cierto? – prosiguió el joven – A él lo mordió un hombre lobo, pero no era luna llena.

- Sí, y si mal no recuerdo – le dijo ella, ya visiblemente molesta – Según me dijeron, fue por culpa de tu padre.

- Él lo reconoce y se siente apenado por ello – le respondió Scorpius, regañándose por su terquedad. ¿Cómo una pregunta trivial había llevado a una discusión? – Siento haberte incomodado. De veras, lo siento. No volverá a ocurrir.

- Si volverá a pasar – lo contradijo Rose, recogiendo sus cosas – Cuando vuelva a mencionar algo respecto a Teddy, el bebé o, incluso, mi tío Bill o Remus Lupin, vendrán tus preguntas sobre su presunta peligrosidad. Tienes que ser más abierto de mente, Scorpius, la vida de todo lo que respira sobre la Tierra no cabe en un libro. Ya termine. Gracias por compartir el libro conmigo. Nos vemos luego.

- ¡Espera! – la sujetó de la mano y la miró a los ojos – Te juro por el orgullo de los Malfoy que no volveré a ser indiscreto sobre el estado de tus familiares. Si tú los quieres así, a mi me basta.

- Está bien. No lo olvides – se relajó ella – Ahora me voy, que ya es la hora del almuerzo y si me demoro, Albus vendrá directo hasta aquí y ninguno de los dos quiere perder su reputación de enemigo acérrimo del otro. Hasta los deberes de Encantamientos.

- Hasta los deberes de Encantamientos, pues – le sonrió Scorpius – Espero que hayas terminado el trabajo de Pociones, pues no creo que a Slughorn le guste que una de sus favoritas se salte los deberes.

- No te preocupes por mi – replicó Rose – No te dejaré ganar esa.

Scorpius la observó mientras se marchaba y al mirar el espacio vacío que ella había dejado, se dio cuenta de que en el apuro por recoger, había olvidado su pluma preferida. Scorpius la tomó en sus manos y le hizo dar vueltas entre sus dedos, mientras la pasaba cercana a su nariz. El perfume de Rose le llenó al instante los sentido y un leve rubor le cubrió sus mejillas. Guardó la pluma entre las suyas y se resigno a buscar una manera de devolvérsela sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Por increíble que pareciera, nadie nunca había notado que los mejores alumnos de ese curso, Rose Weasley y Scorpius Malfoy, contrario a la creencia popular que proclamaba su enemistad, eran buenos amigos y hacían los deberes juntos.

A la mesa de Gryffindor ya estaban sentados, James, Kalon, Lili, Hugo y Albus, cuando Rose se apresuró a deslizarse al lado de este último. Un poco después llegó Ozula muerta de hambre, como siempre, y maldiciendo por el dolor de cabeza que sentía.

- Ya verán como luego de que pruebe bocado se me pasa – los tranquilizó la joven.

- ¿Quieres ir a la enfermería? – le preguntó Albus. Ozula negó con la cabeza, pues la boca la tenía llena de pastel de carne. Albus siempre se había preocupado en exceso por Ozula, en opinión de Rose, que se preguntaba cuándo él se decidiría a confesarle a ella que le gustaba.

- Yo digo que esos dolores de cabeza se deben a la Adivinación – intervino James, mirando el cómico aspecto que presentaba Ozula con las mejillas hinchadas por la cantidad de comida que estaba engullendo - ¿Quién en su sano juicio escogería esa materia?

- A mí me va bien – interrumpió Hugo. James le dedicó la mirada gentil que le ofrecen los mayores a los niños cuando interrumpen sus conversaciones. Hugo comprendió, que lo que quería su primo era molestar a la muchacha y no dijo nada más.

- Eres un mentiroso, Hugo – lo regaño su prima Lili, provocando que al chico se le pusieran rojas las orejas. Cualidad que había heredado del padre – A cada rato te veo inventándote las predicciones.

- Mi hermana es un ejemplo de discreción – se burló James y todos, incluida la propia Lili, se rieron con ganas.

- De hecho, yo soy la única alumna que cursa Adivinación de sexto año – respondió Ozula a la pregunta de James – Pero también fui la única que aprobó el TIMO de esa materia.

- Eso es asombroso – exclamó Hugo - ¿Segura de que no te inventaste las respuestas?

- Segura – afirmó ella, antes de llenar su boca nuevamente – Además cómo podría engañar a los examinadores. Si digo algo y no se cumple es evidente que no estoy adivinando.

- Tiene razón, Hugo – habló Kalon, al fin. Kalon Bell era el joven más hermoso que había pisado Hogwarts, aunque muchas chicas prefirieran a James. Era fuerte, alto, tenía el pelo castaño y lacio, por encima de los hombros, cejas anchas y rostro varonil. Sus ojos color miel y su voz suave, podían ser la perdición de cualquiera. El chico tenía todo el aspecto de no matar una mosca, sin embargo los que lo conocían sabían que era solo aspecto. Si en un pasillo lo paraban tres muchachas y le pedían que saliera con ellas, el aceptaba salir con las tres, para luego ni acordarse de lo que había dicho. En temas de chicas, había dejado atrás a todos sus compañeros – Así, que ve inventándote una buena excusa por suspender el TIMO de Adivinación. O puedes predecir que suspenderás.

- Por eso no hay problema – Hugo hizo ademanes de que lo tenía todo bajo control – Papá falló esa materia y mamá la odia. No se extrañaran de mi fracaso.

- La conversación está amena pero nos tenemos que ir – anunció James, señalándose Kalon y a él – A Slughorn no le gusta que lleguen tarde.

- Aunque está dispuesto a dejarlo pasar en una o dos ocasiones si eres uno de sus favoritos – aclaró el otro joven.

- Y queremos dejar las nuestras para otros momentos de más necesidad – James les guiñó un ojo, y ambos chicos se esfumaron en un dos por tres.

- Nosotros también nos vamos – les comunicó Lili – Hugo tiene Adivinación y yo voy a la biblioteca.

- ¿Quieren ir a sentarse a la orilla del lago? – ofreció Albus – Hace un clima excelente.

Los tres chicos pasaron la hora libre que tenían de Historia de la Magia, sentados bajo una aya a la orilla del lago. Se divirtieron muchísimo con las historias de las vacaciones de Ozula, que siempre se las pasaba viajando. Y cuando las dos chicas se marcharon a su clase de Aritmancia, Albus se fue a la sala común a ver en qué gastaba su tiempo.

--

Si les gusta la historia hasta ahora, si no les gusta la historia, si quieren que la siga publicando, si no quieren que la siga publicando…. Déjenme Reviews, por favor. Es muy triste seguir escribiendo sin saber, si tiene aceptación o no. Todos pueden expresarse, incluso los que no estén registrados, solo quiero saber lo que piensan.

Saludos y gracias,

Katkat Bell.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: ¿Amor no correspondido?

El primer viernes de septiembre en la tarde, como era costumbre, Hagrid los había invitado a tomar el té en su cabaña. Todos excepto Hugo y Kalon, que no habían podido librar de las clases, fueron hacia allí. Antes, Ozula había pasado por la cocina y "robado" unos pasteles a los elfos.

La primera vez que la chica había ido a casa del semigigante, en su primer curso, mordió un pastel que le partió un incisivo y tuvo que probar un amargo trago de crece huesos, propinado por Madam Pomfrey. Desde ese entonces había librado a Hagrid de preparar los pasteles. Él alegó que nunca nadie le había dicho que su cocina fuera tan mala pero, ante la mirada que le dirigió Ozula, no había puesto más reparos.

- Hola, chicos – saludó con una sonrisa inmensa Hagrid, que los esperaba a la entrada de su casa –

¿Qué tal su primera semana?

- Genial – respondió James colocando la cesta de comida sobre la mesa – Mucho tiempo libre.

- No quiero saber en qué lo empleas – sonrió Hagrid, colocando cinco jarras normales y una increíblemente grande, sobre la mesa – Eres igual a tu abuelo. Solo que a tu edad, ya él pasaba más tiempo pensando en Lili, que haciendo bromas. Al parecer, piensas ser como tu tío George, un soltero empedernido. ¿No has encontrado a alguien que te haga sentir bien?

- Él dice que sí la encontró – intervino Ozula, mordiendo un pedazo de pastel y cerrando los ojos de placer – Um, esto está delicioso. Solo que todavía no es el momento. Al parecer, ella ni siquiera lo sabe.

- No me habías dicho nada, James – le reclamó Albus, enfadado – Pensé que me lo contabas todo. ¿Quién es ella?

- Al, tú tampoco me dices quien es la chica que te gusta, y yo que respeto tu intimidad, no te pregunto – le respondió James serio, provocando que su hermano menor se sonrojara – No quiero hablar de eso por el momento. ¿Queda claro?

- Lo siento – dijo Ozula, realmente apenada por haberse ido de lengua, pero sin aparentarlo en lo más mínimo. Estaba demasiado acostumbrada a su jueguito con James, como para demostrar debilidad por una tontería – No debí decir nada. Aunque creo, que ya que ambos saben que tienen un amor oculto deberían confesarse mutuamente y así todos nos enteramos.

- Rose, dejaste mi clase – se apresuró Hagrid a cambiar de tema, ante la mirada de desconcierto y un poco de temor, que habían adoptado ambos muchachos – Me siento dolido. Incluso, el chico Malfoy continuó con las lecciones. He de reconocer que puede ser que no le caiga muy bien a ese muchacho, pero tiene muy buena mano con los animales.

- Lo siento, Hagrid – se disculpó la chica, colocándose repetidamente el flequillo detrás de la oreja. Un gesto característico de cuando estaba nerviosa – No podía abarcarlo todo.

- Lo sé. Solo quería apartar la conversación del tema sobre las novias –la tranquilizó el hombretón, poniendo en tensión a los dos chicos. Lili no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada ante la sutileza de su amigo.

- ¿Cómo está Grawp, Hagrid? – le preguntó Lili – No lo hemos visto en toda la semana.

- Sabes que no le gusta mucho pasearse por aquí cuando están todos los estudiantes – hizo un mueca que sugería que había que estar loco para pensar lo que se disponía a decir – Algunos alumnos continúan pensando que es peligroso, y no basta con que yo les diga lo contrario. Solo hay que mirarlo para darse cuenta de que no mataría una mosca.

- El señor Potter, me dijo una vez, que cuando trajiste a Grawp al bosque terminaste lleno de cortadas y moretones – intervino Ozula, que estaba atacando con fuerza la cesta de pasteles, ante la mirada divertida y los comentarios de Rose, James y Albus – Y que tu situación no mejoró durante todo el curso.

- Pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Grawpy no sabía lo que hacía – se disculpó Hagrid, tomando un largo trago de té, con el que se atragantó. Albus y James, le dieron fuerte por la espalda y lograron que dejara de toser – Él aprendió el Inglés y es de mucha ayuda en los trabajos en el bosque. Harry no debería estar haciendo esos cuentos, si los oye alguien mal intencionado, podría causar problemas.

- No te preocupes, Hagrid – le tranquilizó James – Sabes que él nunca haría nada que te perjudicara, lo dijo porque yo estaba asustando a Lili con llamar a Grawp para que la sirviera a las acromántulas, si no me hacía caso cuando entrara en Hogwarts. Papá me sorprendió e hizo ese comentario, aunque aclaró que Grawp ya era completamente inofensivo.

- Realmente no te sorprendió – le aclaró Albus – Ozula lo fue a buscar.

- No me mires así – le dijo ella al joven, cuando este la miró como a una traidora – Lili estaba llorando, y no se debe hacer llorar a una chica. Gracias, Albus, por tu intervención – le dijo Ozula, dedicándole la misma mirada que James le había dado a ella.

- Vamos, chicos, no se peleen – dijo conciliadoramente Lili – Ya yo ni me acordaba de eso y sé que James solo estaba bromeando conmigo. No quería crearme un trauma ni nada de eso. Aunque, menos mal que papá lo sorprendió porque hubiera tenido unas cuantas pesadillas con las arañas gigantes. ¿Rose, me prestas esa pluma azul tan bonita que tienes? Como lo que tenía era Herbología no he tomado la mía y ahora me doy cuenta, que es posible que tenga que tomar nota de algo.

- Lo siento, Lili – le contestó su prima, apenada – Debo haberla dejado en algún lugar, porque hace días que la busco. Puedo darte esta – le tendió una de color café.

- Bueno, al final sirven para lo mismo – la tomó la chica – Hagrid, gracias por el té. Ahora tengo que irme al invernadero número tres. Los veo luego.

A las cinco de la tarde la clase de Herbología terminó, y todos los estudiantes de cuarto curso que a ella asistían salieron a tropel hacia la libertad del fin de semana. Hugo y Lili no fueron la excepción. El muchacho quería pasar a la cabaña de Hagrid, a ver si los demás todavía estaban allí. Sin embargo, luego de despedirse del profesor Longbottom Lili notó que a pocos pasos de allí, Kalon le hacía señas de que se acercara sin que nadie lo notara. Por suerte, Hugo estaba tan desesperado por llegar a la cabaña que no se dio cuenta de nada.

- He olvidado la pluma de Rose en el invernadero – mintió Lili, un poco nerviosa, pues no le gustaba hacerlo – Adelántate, que rápido te alcanzo.

- ¿Qué es lo que sucede? – le preguntó la muchacha a Kalon, acercándose luego de asegurarse de que nadie los veía. Su tono era preocupado, pues nunca había visto al joven tan misterioso y nervioso al mismo tiempo - ¿Por qué no estás con los demás?

- Necesito hablar contigo – le soltó Kalon, como si esas palabras le quemaran la lengua – No asistí a mi clase de aritmancia para cerciorarme de que estuviéramos a solas en este momento.

- Estas empezando a asustarme – le dijo Lili, mirándolo a los ojos - ¿Qué es eso tan importante que tienes que decirme? ¿Te he hecho algún daño sin quererlo?

- No puedo dejar de pensar en ti – expresó, sin rodeos, Kalon, mirándola suplicante. Los ojos marrones de Lili, se desorbitaron de la sorpresa. Dio un paso atrás, buscando apoyo y el gesto resaltó sus amplias caderas. Su rostro, bordeado por una espesa mata de un pelo rojo y rebelde que le llegaba hasta los hombros, era la viva imagen del desconcierto. Las pequeñas pecas que cubrían sus mejillas, se hicieron más visibles con la palidez que adquirió su rostro.

- Que no puedes dejar de pensar en mí – repitió, sin creer lo que estaba escuchando. Nunca esperó ese tipo de declaración por parte de Kalon - ¿Qué quieres decir con que no puedes dejar de pensar en mí?

- Sé que en este momento debes pensar que me he vuelto loco – comenzó a explicarse el Gryffindor – Yo mismo me lo estoy cuestionando. Pero no podía soportar un día más sin decirte lo que siento por ti. Lo que he empezado a sentir en estos dos meses, que no has estado a mi lado.

- Hemos pasado otros períodos similares, separados y nunca regresaste diciendo que me extrañabas – puntualizó la muchacha, ya un poco recuperada - ¿Cómo es que ahora es diferente?

- Debe ser por el Quidditch – le dijo Kalon, y Lili lo miró sin comprender, por lo que el joven siguió hablando – El año pasado, entraste en el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor, así que ya no solo eras la hermana menor de mi mejor amigo, sino también la única jugadora de mi equipo. Comenzamos a relacionarnos más, a vernos más a menudo e incluso nos hicimos confidencias. Te abrí mi corazón, seguro de que no te encapricharías en mí como el resto de las chicas de Hogwarts, porque me veías como un amigo; y resulta que yo caí en mi propia trampa, y al parecer un día deje de verte como la hermana menor que no tengo y vi algo más en ti: vi a la hermosa mujer en la que te estás convirtiendo.

- No sé qué pensar – le confesó Lili, que se había ruborizado un poco. La declaración de Kalon, había logrado encender una chispa en su corazón, pero tenía que mantenerse objetiva – Vienes y me dices que no puedes dejar de pensar en mí, pero durante la semana más de quince chicas te han propuesto ser tu novia y que haya escuchado no rechazaste a ninguna. Ahora qué esperas que haga. ¿Qué esperas que te diga? No puedo lanzarme a tus brazos y decir que siento lo mismo, porque te estaría engañando y sabes que no me gusta jugar con los sentimientos de nadie. Tampoco puedo decirte que nunca me atrajiste como algo más que un amigo, porque habría que estar loca para no fijarse en ti ni por un instante y no me gusta decir mentiras. Simplemente, no estoy preparada para una confesión como esta.

- Sabía que reaccionarias así – le dijo él, aparentando que volvía a la normalidad. Aunque una sombra de pesadumbre, velaba sus ojos, como si una mínima esperanza de que dijera otra cosa, hubiera brillado hasta hace unos instantes – Quiero que sigamos siendo amigos como hasta ahora. Quiero que nos conozcamos aún más. Y quiero que sepas que si algún día cambias de parecer, voy a estar esperando. Solo quería que supieras que te amo.

Kalon no se decidió a unirse al grupo y fue a refugiarse en su habitación. Lili llegó a la cabaña de Hagrid, con aire entretenido, cuando ya los otros se estaban despidiendo.

- ¿Dónde andabas? – le preguntó Hugo – Le comente a Rose que habías perdido su pluma y que enseguida venías, pero has tardado más de media hora.

- No la encontraba – volvió a mentir la muchacha – Al final, el profesor Longbottom me ha ayudado.

- Hubieras usado un encantamiento convocador – sugirió Rose, mientras Lili le devolvía la pluma.

- No se me da bien – la mirada de la joven esquivó la de su prima que estaba cargada de entendimiento. Rose sabía que mentía, pero no dijo nada más.

- Es cierto – les comentó Hugo a Ozula y a Albus, que lo escuchaban – El otro día tiró al profesor Flitwick sobre los cojines. El pobre, ya se está haciendo viejo para esas cosas.

- Hagrid, este lunes en la tarde haremos las pruebas para el cazador que nos falta – le comentó James al semigigante cuando ya salían. Él era el capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor – Espero que haya buenos candidatos, porque pienso formar el mejor equipo que Hogwarts haya visto. Así, que quiero empezar a entrenar temprano. Ya reservé el campo para los lunes, martes y jueves.

- He visto esa misma aspiración en muchos estudiantes que han pasado por aquí – le respondió Hagrid, sonriendo – Tu padre fue uno de ellos. Estoy seguro que lo conseguirás, como mismo él lo consiguió.

- Hay cosas más importantes que el Quidditich – intervino Ozula, que parecía estar en todas las conversaciones al mismo tiempo. Todos la miraron, pero ella no se dio por enterada, solo se palmeaba el estómago.

- ¿Cómo qué? – le preguntó Albus. Todos estaban expectantes a la respuesta.

- Como la comida. Está claro – contestó, y su estómago rugió – Tengo hambre.

- ¿Cómo es posible? - inquirió Albus, pero más por costumbre que por sorpresa – Te has comido casi todos los pasteles, tú sola.

- Eso era solo un aperitivo – dijo la aludida. Todos se rieron – Podría comerme al Calamar Gigante si me lo sirvieran en un plato.

- Ten cuidado – le advirtió James jocoso – Si es cierta mi teoría de a dónde va a parar toda esa comida; y te comes al Calamar, cuando tengas hijos solo mamaran tinta.

- James, deja los detalles obscenos para luego – respondió Ozula, divertida. Albus miraba realmente enfadado a su hermano, por las referencias a los grandes senos de la muchacha. No le gustaba que él hiciera esos comentarios picantes sobre ella – Estoy a punto de desmayarme y seguro que te causa problemas cargar estas "enormes bolsas de comida" hasta el castillo.

- Si te desmayas yo te cargo, Ozula – se adelantó Albus serio, y James decidió no decir nada más.

Cuando llegaron al castillo la cena ya estaba servida y Ozula atacó nada más sentarse a la mesa. Los otros la siguieron, porque bromas aparte, sus cuerpos necesitaban los nutrientes para desarrollarse. Sin embargo, Rose notó que Lili no había probado casi bocado y que se veía pensativa. Tendría que hablar con ella luego, y aclarar lo que estaba sucediendo. Por otra parte, James se preguntó si Kalon ya habría cenado, pues no estaba en el Gran Comedor. Aunque el Gryffindor le dijera luego a su amigo, que había ido temprano, pues tenía deberes que hacer, Lili sabía y Rose sospechaba, que eso no era cierto.

--

Si les gusta la historia hasta ahora, si no les gusta la historia, si quieren que la siga publicando, si no quieren que la siga publicando…. Déjenme Reviews, por favor. Es muy triste seguir escribiendo sin saber, si tiene aceptación o no. Todos pueden expresarse, incluso los que no estén registrados, solo quiero saber lo que piensan.

Saludos y gracias,

Katkat Bell.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: Una simple broma.

Las pruebas para seleccionar al nuevo miembro del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor habían ido de maravilla. Se presentaron mucha gente talentosa y, entre ellos, James había escogido a un muchacho de segundo llamado Ernest Macmillan, que volaba realmente bien. Como había pronosticado los entrenamientos comenzaron enseguida, pues James estaba empecinado en mantener el trofeo que le habían arrebatado a Slytherin el año anterior, cuando su hermana había superado a Scorpius Malfoy, buscador y capitán del equipo contrario.

¿James, no te parece raro que este año no hayamos hecho nada aún? – preguntó frustrado Kalon en una sesión de estudio en la Sala Común, un miércoles por la noche. El joven, había pasado toda la semana tratando de evitar pensar en Lili Potter, pero sus pensamientos siempre regresaban a ella; y la joven había estado evitándolo durante toda la semana, incluso en las practicas.

Sí, tienes razón – argumentó James – esta falta de actividad me está matando. Deberíamos preparar una broma grande.

Chicos, no creo que sea un buen lugar para discutir esos asuntos agregó Ozula, señalando discretamente a Rose, que se encontraba sentada en la punta de la mesa. Rose y un chico llamado Joseph Corner eran prefectos de Gryffindor, y ambos se tomaban en serio el cargo.

¿Por qué nos ayudas? interrumpió Kalon.

Pues a mí me encantaría participar – dijo Ozula, divertida ante la cara de incredulidad de ambos muchachos – No me miren así, saben que no soy ninguna santa, y una broma no le puede molestar a nadie.

Me encanta esta chica – exclamó Kalon en vos alta.

Yo también me apunto – intervino Lili. En sus mejillas se podía observar que el comentario de Kalon no le había gustado para nada. No iba a dejar a "su" Kalon a merced de los encantos de Ozula. Luego recordó que ella no sentía nada por el muchacho.

Ah no. Eso sí que no – estalló Rose, que había escuchado toda la conversación desde el principio – El hecho de que ellos sean unos indisciplinados a los que no les importen las reglas, no quiere decir que tú también lo seas. Ni tú tampoco – agregó en dirección a Ozula.

¿Rose, qué nos puede pasar? – contraatacó la joven de ojos grises, divertida.

Cualquier cosa – Albus salió en defensa de su prima. Realmente no le importaba la broma, sino que no quería que Ozula pasara tanto tiempo con James – Como por ejemplo que alguien les tire un hechizo peligroso o peor, que los encuentre un profesor.

Si lo organizamos bien no tiene que pasar nada, Rose – insistió James – Sabes bien que nosotros somos cuidadosos con nuestras bromas.

¿Alguien más que insista en hacer una broma? – preguntó Rose desafiándolos a todos con la mirada.

Yo. Apoyo completamente la idea – contestó Hugo, chocando palmas con James.

Pues les comunico que si me entero de que están planeando algo no la van a pasar muy bien – les advirtió. No era justo, que ella estuviera sola con Albus y el resto estuviera en su contra – No voy a tener contemplaciones con nadie y los voy a castigar, aunque Gryffindor pierda puntos.

Rose, no tienes por qué armar tanto drama – la consoló James que sabía que, si hacían algo, su prima no los delataría – Al final, he decidido que no va pasar nada. Gryffindor no va a perder puntos y todos estaremos muy amargados, como quieres – y agregó, para que solo Kalon lo oyera – Tengo la broma perfecta.

Bien. Así está mejor – se tranquilizó la muchacha, aunque no confiaba del todo en la palabra de su primo – Lili, ven conmigo que necesito hablarte.

Ambas muchachas, subieron a la habitación que Rose compartía con las otras gryffindor de su curso. Lili, se veía un poco preocupada por lo que su prima pudiera decir. ¿Habría descubierto algo?

¿De qué querías hablarme? – le preguntó la menor de las chicas tratando de aparentar tranquilidad.

¿Qué pasó con Kalon el día que nosotros fuimos a visitar a Hagrid? – atacó sin rodeos.

Na…nada. ¿De qué hablas? – devolvió Lili, intentando en vano de disimular su nerviosismo. ¿Por qué tenía que ser su prima una persona tan perspicaz? - ¿Qué te han dicho?

No me han dicho nada, pero tú ahora me lo vas a contar todo – afirmó Rose, ante los ademanes de que se equivocaba de su prima – Y no te atrevas a insultar mi inteligencia afirmando que no te pasa nada. Ese día regresaste de Herbología distraída; prácticamente no comiste nada y él ni siquiera lo intentó; ayer, en el entrenamiento de Quidditch, lo estabas evitando aún cuando la snitch que se suponía buscabas estaba a unos centímetros de su cabeza; luego esperaste a que todos se fueran para entrar a los vestuarios; por último, hace unos instantes quisiste enrolarte en una broma que yo sé que no te hubiera interesado en otro momento si Kalon no hubiera hecho ese comentario sobre Ozula – ¿Todavía me dirás que no pasó nada?

Lo siento. Estoy muy confundida – le confesó la menor de los Potter a la menor de los Weasley – Él me dijo que estaba enamorado de mi. ¿Puedes creerlo?

Sí puedo – afirmó Rose y Lili, la miró sorprendida – Comencé a sospecharlo en la fiesta que hicieron en la Sala Común, el curso pasado cuando vencieron a Slytherin. Él no dejó de mirarte, ni por un instante y más de una vez, se desembarazó de James para ir a hablar contigo.

Pero en ese momento solo habló de lo bien que había jugado. Nada más – le comentó la chica – ¿Por qué no me dijiste tus sospechas?

No quería crear falsas expectativas sin me equivocaba – le respondió, como si fuera obvio – Creía que él te gustaba.

Eso fue un amor infantil – le dijo la aludida – Solo tenía diez años cuando él fue por primera vez a pasar un verano con James y es, sin dudas, el chico más hermoso que he visto. Pero estaba segura de que nunca me vería como otra cosa que no fuera la hermana menor de su mejor amigo e hice un gran esfuerzo para convencerme de que solo seriamos amigos.

Pero ahora él te dice que te ama. No solo que te quiere, sino que te ama – exclamó Rose – ¿Qué piensas hacer?

No estoy segura. Me propuso que siguiéramos siendo amigos hasta el día que yo pudiera llegar a amarlo, pero me cuesta mucho trabajo mirarlo a la cara – le contestó – Además, me he dado cuenta estos días de que el amor que sentí una vez no estaba todo lo enterrado que pensaba, pero no puedo ceder tan fácilmente porque tampoco tengo confianza en que haya hablado seriamente. Sabes que ha tenido más novias que tres generaciones de chicos gryffindor, juntos.

Es cierto, pero que yo sepa, él nunca se le había declarado a nadie – puntualizó Rose – De todas formas, decidas lo que decidas, debes ser más discreta, porque hasta ahora ni James ni Albus han notado nada porque son algo obtusos para el tema. Pero si algún día llegan a enterarse, sobre todo James, podría estar en peligro su amistad de años con Kalon. Ambos piensan que es su deber protegerte y te cuidan con bastante celo.

Estoy consciente de ello – Lili se levantó, pues la puerta se había abierto para dejar paso a una soñolienta Ozula – Que tengan buenas noches.

La mañana había pasado un poco lenta, entre la entrada de unos y salida de otros a sus turnos de clase. Solo Kalon había tenido libre las dos primeras horas, y Rose y Albus las dos últimas; pero al final, ya era la hora de almuerzo.

El Gran Comedor estaba repleto de estudiantes que comían tranquilamente y cuando un búho entró al salón llamando la atención de todos, los dos Gryffindors supieron que su broma estaba a punto de consumarse. Los muchachos, se habían enterado de buena tinta que Scorpius, tenía alergia. Así que, aprovecharon eso a su favor y, luego de su discusión con Rose, se escabulleron de la torre de Gryffindor para mandarle a su madre las ¨ medicinas que su hijo se negaba a tomar ¨.

Un gran búho negro se posó sobre la taza de zumo de naranja que bebía el Slytherin, derramándola y entregándole al muchacho un sobre rojo que resulto ser un vociferador.

¿Scorpius, cómo es posible que seas tan irresponsable? – habló la carta con una voz dulce, pero que en ese momento resultaba intimidante. La Sra. Malfoy, estaba realmente furiosa – Siempre he estado orgullosa de tu capacidad en Pociones, pero nunca pensé que te creyeras capaz de superar una enfermedad sin asistencia. Quiero que te tomes ahora mismo tu medicación – el chico miró la pastilla de un color chocolate que venía adjunta al vociferador y la apartó a un lado – He dicho ahora – gritó la madre de Scorpius – Sabes que tengo formas de enterarme si lo hiciste o no. Y si me entero de que no te tomaste esto, yo misma iré a embutírtela.

El vociferador se deshizo, dejando a Malfoy con cara de disgusto ante la risa de todo el colegio. Tomó otro vaso de zumo y con él, acompañó la pastilla.

El pelo rubio platino de Scorpius Malfoy, comenzó a crecer y a crecer enroscándosele por todo el cuerpo. Muchos de los estudiantes de su casa lo miraban un poquito asustados, pero sin ningún interés real. La casa Slytherin no se caracterizaba por ser muy solidaria.

¿Qué le ocurre? – Rose se movía nerviosa en la mesa de Gryffindor.

No te preocupes, Rose – la tranquilizó James – Es parte del efecto. Ya verás – y se rió disimuladamente.

¿Quisieras calmarte? – le dijo Kalon – Se darán cuenta de que fuimos nosotros.

Ozula se sentó al lado de Rose, que estaba tan impresionada que no podía articular palabra. Los chicos parecían indiferentes. Hasta se estaban riendo, confiados en que todo iba bien.

Scorpius, para ese momento, estaba completamente envuelto por su pelo. Alrededor de él, se había formado una especie de capullo de pelo, en lugar de seda. Ahora, todo el gran comedor estaba en silencio esperando a que pasara algo. Los profesores miraban la escena sin saber qué hacer.

Un chico de Slytherin, que había estado sentado cerca de él, se acercó y lo rozó con un dedo, pero rápidamente se alejo asustado.

La cosa peluda, había empezado a moverse. Más bien, había comenzado a romperse. La mata de pelo se fue quebrando, dejando salir por el agujero que se abría en el lugar donde debería estar la cabeza del muchacho, a una gran mariposa.

La indumentaria de Scorpius Malfoy era grandiosa. De su espalda desnuda salían relucientes dos alas multicolores que no paraban de aletear, y de desprender un polvo de color dorado, haciendo que el muchacho no pudiera tocar el piso. De su cabeza sobresalían dos pequeñas antenas y su boca se había transformado en una trompita para absorber el polen. Sus orejas se habían estirado un poquitín, su pelo estaba recogido en un moño alto de ballet y su vestimenta estaba compuesta por una simple saya de hojas secas.

El Gran Comedor, estallo en risas. Todos señalaban al hombre-mariposa y hacían comentarios.

A lo mejor temía tomarse la pastilla, porque sabía que su verdadera identidad quedaría expuesta – gritó entre carcajadas un chico de cuarto de Ravenclaw.

Los Gryffindors, en especial James y compañía, no cabían en sí de la risa. James y Kalon, se revolcaban por el suelo sin poder contener las lágrimas. Albus, al final habían tenido que ceder y unirse a Ozula, Lili y a Hugo, que hacía rato no paraban de reír histéricamente. Sin embargo, Rose estaba muy sería, incluso pálida y la mirada que le dirigía a sus amigos era de una profunda rabia.

Para colmo, el pobre Scorpius, cayó de bruces en el suelo cuando el hechizo se terminó. Estaba rojo de ira y con la mirada, fulmino la mesa de Gryffindor. Aunque no pudiera probarlo, él sabía que eso había sido idea de Potter, no le importaba de cuál de los dos. Salió apresuradamente del Gran Comedor, ante la risa atronadora de todos los estudiantes y el aplauso masivo, en forma de burla, por el espectáculo. Se había lastimado el brazo derecho en la caída, así que además, debería pasar por la enfermería.

Les advertí que no hicieran nada – les dijo Rose levantándose furiosamente de su asiento. James comprendió que no había estado blofeando la noche anterior. La pelirroja caminó con paso decidido hacia la mesa de los profesores y conversó en voz baja con el profesor Longbottom. Luego les pasó como una flecha por al lado y salió del Gran Comedor.

Me ha dicho la señorita Weasley que ustedes son los responsables del espectáculo que acabamos de ver. Sin dudas, pintoresco – los reprendió el jefe de la casa de Gryffindor – James, te había advertido que otro despliegue de habilidades como este, te costaría el puesto de capitán del equipo de Quidditch, y lamentablemente has escogido el peor lugar para hacerlo. La profesora McGonagall lo ha visto todo, así que tengo que cumplir mi palabra.

El mundo de James se desmoronó. Eso tenía que ser una broma. No podían quitarle lo que más le gustaba de Hogwarts.

Pero, profesor – quiso reclamar James.

No hay peros – interrumpió Neville – Lo siento.

Disculpe, profesor Longbottom – intervino Ozula, poniéndose de pie – Pero comete usted un gran error. James no ha tenido nada que ver con lo ocurrido con Scorpius Malfoy. Yo he sido la responsable. Debe castigarme a mí.

La señorita Weasley ha dicho que ayer ellos estaban planeando esa broma – advirtió el profesor – No es necesario que mienta.

Es cierto que ellos la estaban preparando – le respondió la joven, y luego mintió – Pero luego de que Rose nos escuchara, ellos desistieron y yo proseguí por mi cuenta.

Si ese es el caso – dictaminó el profesor Neville – 20 puntos menos para Gryffindor y el sábado a las diez de la mañana, el celador Martin le indicará su castigo.

Me debes una – le dijo Ozula a James, cuando el profesor se marchó. Ella se volvió a sentar y tomó una pierna de pollo de una fuente cercana – Estuve a punto de perder el apetito.

No sé cómo pagártelo – le susurró James, que apenas recuperaba el habla del susto.

Ya yo pensaré cómo – le respondió ella, masticando la carne – Por lo pronto, asegúrate de mantener la copa, por la que vives, este año.

Cualquiera que te oiga, podría pensar que odias el Quidditch - le comentó Lili a su amiga.

Me gusta, pero nunca lo he visto como algo más que un juego – argumentó la trigueña – Mucho menos, como una forma de vida.

Rose había recorrido medio castillo buscando a Scorpius, para disculparse en nombre de sus atolondrados compañeros y ver si él estaba bien, pero no lo había podido encontrar. Frustrada, preocupada y molesta, había ido a encerrarse en su habitación, pues no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, hasta que hablara con el Slytherin. Pensaba que su primo James había urdido una broma fantástica, lástima que hubiera escogido a la persona equivocada como víctima.

--

Si les gusta la historia hasta ahora, si no les gusta la historia, si quieren que la siga publicando, si no quieren que la siga publicando…. Déjenme Reviews, por favor. Es muy triste seguir escribiendo sin saber, si tiene aceptación o no. Todos pueden expresarse, incluso los que no estén registrados, solo quiero saber lo que piensan.

Quiero agradecer a **CaR)**, a **Mari** y en especial a **CoOl-GiRl-LoVe-MaNgA-17**, por el consejo que me dio, ya que fueron los primeros en escribir lo que piensan de mi fic.

Saludos y gracias,

Katkat Bell.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5: Una mañana corriente de sábado.

_Les he dicho un montón de veces, a ti y a tu hermano, que se abstengan de hacerle bromas a Scorpius Malfoy. Ya sé que no lo hacen por nada personal, pero saben perfectamente que nuestra relación con la familia Malfoy no es de las mejores y en momentos como este__, no nos podemos dar el lujo de crear ese tipo de enemistades. _

_Neville también me dijo en su carta que por poco pierdes la capitanía del equipo de Quidditch. Menos mal que tienes buenos amigos y que Ozula es una muchacha valiente y desinteresada, que te comprende lo suficiente como para saber que eso era algo importante para ti. Agradécele de mi parte el gesto y dile que espero no se repita. Me gustaría que mis hijos tomaran responsabilidad plena por sus actos. Creo que al menos, deberías ayudarla en su castigo. También agradece que Neville no se haya puesto serio, porque él sabía que Ozula estaba mintiendo. Quizá te ayudó el que seas tan buen capitán. De todas formas, espero por tu bien no tener que volver a llamarte la atención, porque Neville no tendrá más contemplaciones contigo._

_Te quiere,_

_Papá._

_Ps: Ginny dice que le recuerdes a Ozula, que la esperamos para Navidad._

La mañana del sábado, muchos alumnos de Hogwarts la utilizaban para ponerse al día con los deberes que arrastraban durante toda la semana. Sin embargo, otros aprovechaban el día libre de clases para reunirse en pequeños grupos a conversar, a jugar gobstone o ajedrez mágico, a practicar Quidditch o a perder el tiempo de otra forma. Rose, Lili, Ozula, Hugo, Albus, James y Kalon, no eran la excepción.

Rose, se había ido después del desayuno a la biblioteca. Lili había regresado a la Sala Común a terminar con sus deberes. Hugo, Albus y James habían desaparecido luego de aprovechar bastante de la comida del Gran Comedor. Kalon no se había levantado aún. Y Ozula, tenía un castigo que cumplir.

El señor Martin, la estaba esperando en su oficina. Era un hombre de unos sesenta años que siempre usaba lo que parecían ser finas túnicas de gala y trataba a todos los estudiantes y profesores con mucho respeto. Se decía que había sido el mayordomo de un mago muy rico que era mestizo y prefería tener el servicio de otro mago, antes del de un elfo doméstico. Había comenzado a trabajar en el colegio unos veinte años atrás cuando el anterior celador se casó con la anterior bibliotecaria y abandonó la escuela.

Acompáñeme, señorita Langley – le dijo serio el celador, haciendo un gesto de que se adelantara – Su castigo consiste en limpiar sin magia todo el Salón de los Trofeos. En estos momentos son las 10:00 am, regresaré a la 1:00 pm y espero que esté todo limpio. En caso de que no haya finalizado o que considere que no hizo un buen trabajo, lamentablemente tendré que impedir que asista al almuerzo y continuará limpiando hasta que quede bien. ¿Todo claro?

Sí, señor – respondió Ozula, para nada preocupada por el posible ayuno que le esperaba. Resulta que era muy buena en la limpieza "muggle".

Bien. Deme su varita – Ozula obedeció. El señor Martin le entregó un cubo, paños y una frazada – Espero que no pase mucho trabajo. Hasta la 1:00 pm.

Cuando el celador la dejó sola, Ozula se quitó la túnica negra y la corbata de Gryffindor, quedándose con la blusa blanca y la saya gris. Tomó el cubo para ir en busca de agua, cuando una voz a sus espaldas la sobresaltó provocando que se le resbalara de las manos y callera con un ruido seco al piso de piedra.

¡Qué desilusión! – dijo James saliendo de debajo de su capa de invisibilidad – Pensé: "he venido a ayudarla y resulta que voy a presenciar una sección gratis de nudismo".

Si eso es todo lo que vas a decir, después de darme un susto de muerte – le advirtió Ozula, recogiendo el cubo – Puedes irte por donde mismo has venido. Antes de que use este cubo de madera como arma.

No seas tan temeraria, Ozula – le sonrió el joven – Ya que estas aquí por mi culpa, he venido a ayudarte. Podría realizar un encantamiento de limpieza, pero confieso que soy pésimo en esa materia, así que el resultado no te permitiría terminar ni mañana. Prefiero prestarte mi varita para que lo hagas tú.

Yo también soy muy mala en ese aspecto – confesó la muchacha – Pero no te preocupes que ya lo tengo todo pensado. Ya que estás aquí me proporcionaras el agua. Empecemos con esta vitrina.

Aguamenti – conjuró James. Un chorro de agua salió disparado golpeando la vitrina. Ozula cerró los ojos y comenzó a hacer movimientos circulares con las manos. El agua se movía de un lado, ante los asombrados ojos de James. Luego hizo un gesto como llamándola hacia donde ella estaba y el agua se separó dejando el cristal y los trofeos brillantes. Con un último movimiento, el agua sucia calló al balde - ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

Solo desaparece el agua – le dijo Ozula – Todavía tenemos mucho por hacer.

Evanesco – conjuró James, apuntando al contenido del cubo.

Rose prácticamente no le había dirigido la palabra a nadie desde la broma a Scorpius. Tampoco había podido hablar con él, a pesar de que habían compartido Transformación y Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras después del incidente. Siempre que ella buscaba su mirada, él la evitaba. Así que uno de los motivos por el que la muchacha se dirigió a la biblioteca, era porque quería hablarle. Como había sospechado, cuando entró lo vio ocupando la última mesa con varios rollos de pergaminos desplegados sobre ella.

¿Me puedo sentar? – preguntó Rose y Scorpius no respondió – Lo siento mucho. ¿Estás bien?

Puedes decirle a esos imbéciles que necesitarán más que una pequeña broma para minar mi orgullo – dijo cortante el muchacho – Si yo fuera alguno de ellos no andaría tan tranquilo. Ya puedes irte.

No me trates así – le suplicó la chica – Yo no te he hecho nada.

Es cierto, pero estoy seguro de que no hiciste nada para evitar mi humillación – le espetó Malfoy, cegado por la rabia – A lo mejor hasta te pareció gracioso.

No digas eso – le dijo Rose, que estaba a punto de llorar - ¿Tan poco me conoces? Nunca podría parecerme cómico algo que dañara a una persona importante para mí.

¿Yo soy importante para ti? – le preguntó Scorpius, olvidando de pronto su furia.

Claro, no lo dudes nunca – contestó ella, y unas lágrimas se deslizaron por la comisura de sus ojos – Eres mi mejor amigo y mi principal rival. ¿Qué podría hacer yo si me odiaras?

Yo nunca podría odiarte, Weasley. Siéntate – le ofreció Scorpius y le tendió un pañuelo con sus iniciales bordadas, para que se secara el rostro. Fijándose bien en ella, podía percatarse de que no parecía haber dormido bien últimamente y se reprendió por haberla tratado tan duramente – No me gusta verte llorar. Además no quiero que vayas por ahí diciendo que soy un bruto que hace llorar a las mujeres – se atrevió a bromear el joven.

Yo tampoco quiero que vayas por ahí diciendo que soy una debilucha que llora por cualquier cosa – le respondió Rose secándose las lágrimas – Sé que es difícil para ti entender, pero es importante que comprendas que mi familia no tiene nada en contra de la tuya. Si algunas veces te hacen algunas bromas, no es porque seas un Malfoy, es porque estudias en Hogwarts. Y todo lo que se mueve en este colegio es un blanco perfecto para sus bromas.

Deberían ser un poco menos bromistas – dijo Scorpius con amargura. En esos cinco años había sido blanco de las bromas de los Gryffindor en varias ocasiones.

Pero la mayoría de las veces las bromas son divertidas – le confesó Rose al muchacho. Ya había abierto unos tres pergaminos sobre la mesa y se disponía a escribir. Empezaba a sentirse menos molesta con James y los demás – Como cuando Kalon le puso polvo de hipo al zumo de Hugo o James se las arregló para encantar la loción de peinar de Ozula y se le puso el pelo verde alga.

¿No te han hecho ninguna a ti? – le preguntó curioso Scorpius.

Una vez Albus me cambió una de las runas de mi libro y me pasé toda la tarde en la biblioteca, porque no le encontraba el significado. Hasta que él me dijo lo que había pasado, muerto de risa y con varias fotografías de mi cara de desesperación – le respondió la joven, con una leve sonrisa – Pero luego encanté su libro preferido, "Quidditch a través de los tiempos", para que la portada se viera como la edición más rosa de la revista "Corazón de Bruja" y que todos se dieran cuenta menos él. James se rió bastante. Recuerdo que dijo que eso aclaraba sus dudas sobre mi parentesco con él.

Recuerdo que hace unos años escuché el rumor de que Albus era gay. Pensé que había sido alguna venganza de alguien de otra casa, por alguna broma – le sonrió Scorpius – Pero ya estoy viendo a la culpable. Ustedes son bromistas por naturaleza.

¿No le has hecho nunca una broma a nadie? – curioseó Rose. El muchacho muy pocas veces hablaba de él voluntariamente, así que ella siempre le tenía que sacar las palabras.

Una vez. Aunque no creo que haya salido muy bien – confesó el joven Slytherin – Antes de entrar en Hogwarts tomé la varita de mi padre e hice que un cartucho completo de sal levitara hasta la sopa que estaban cocinando los elfos. Luego me arrepentí, porque fueron castigados severamente cuando mi padre devolvió el contenido de su estómago luego del primer bocado.

¡Eso es horrible! – exclamó Rose, que respetaba mucho a los elfos domésticos y estaba plenamente de acuerdo con las medidas que había aprobado el Ministerio de Magia, por propuesta de Hermione Weasley, para la protección de los mismos - ¿No hiciste nada?

Siento decepcionarte, pero por algo estoy en Slytherin – admitió Scorpius. Rose lo miró algo exasperada. Eran esas pequeñas diferencias las que la hacían darse cuenta de que sus formas de actuar nunca serían las mismas, pero al mismo tiempo la animaban a tratar de convertir a Scorpius Malfoy en una mejor persona – Luego le pedí disculpas a los elfos, aunque eso no les curó las heridas.

Pero golpear a un elfo doméstico o pedirle que se golpee es una violación de la ley – dijo Rose que no podía entender como alguien se atrevía a ir en contra de las normas.

Una ley con un buen propósito, sin embargo muy poco efectiva – aclaró el joven. La chica lo miró instándolo a que se explicara – Los elfos nunca se van a quejar por el maltrato, porque en su contrato está escrito que tienen que guardar los secretos de sus amos; y los magos están acostumbrados a tratar a sus elfos domésticos como lo hicieron sus antepasados. Yo no pienso maltratar a mis elfos, si algún día llego a tenerlos, porque creo que es mejor que te sirvan de buen agrado y tengan confianza en sus amos.

Me alegra saberlo – dijo sinceramente Rose. Scorpius, había terminado sus redacciones y guardaba su material. Un destello azul entre las cosas del muchacho le llamó la atención – ¿Es esa mi pluma azul?

Oh, lo siento – se disculpó el joven Malfoy. Cuando había tomado la pluma olvidada de Rose, realmente tenía intenciones de devolvérsela, pero le encantaba el olor que tenía y decidió conservarla. Le devolvió el objeto con pesar – La dejaste tirada hace un tiempo, y luego he olvidado devolverla. Es realmente bella.

Sí, lo sé. Es de mi color preferido – Rose tomó la pluma, y pensó que quizás debería regalársela a Scorpius para sellar su disculpa por las acciones de sus amigos; así que se la devolvió – Ten. Es un regalo. Así siempre que la uses te acordarás de mí.

Realmente no necesito de nada para recordarte – le confesó el joven, aunque un poco temeroso de la reacción de la Gryffindor. Un breve cosquilleo recorrió la espalda de la chica, pero fue tan imperceptible que ella se dio el lujo de ignorarlo – Pero muchas gracias. Ahora tengo que darte algo mío para que me recuerdes. Por el momento te lo debo.

No es necesario – le dijo ella. No quería que el gesto se convirtiera en un intercambio de regalos – Yo también me acuerdo de ti sin necesidad de fetiches. Ya te dije que eres alguien importante en mi vida.

Yo insisto – pidió Scorpius. Ya se estaba levantando para irse – Nos vemos luego. Prometí regresar rápido con mis compañeros y ya es bastante tarde.

Kalon bajó del dormitorio de los chicos bastante tarde. La Sala Común, estaba repleta con estudiantes que habían regresado del desayuno, para tratar de ignorar al atractivo mundo exterior y hacer los deberes. El joven todavía estaba algo soñoliento y el pelo le caía desordenado sobre los hombros, dándole una apariencia de adorable descuido.

Lili estaba en un rincón tratando de traducir unas complicadas runas, un poco atormentada por el ruido que hacían sus compañeros. Nada más vio a Kalon, trató de esconderse detrás de los libros, pero fue demasiado tarde.

Buenos días, Lili – la saludó el joven Gryffindor, dedicándole una electrizante mirada de sus ojos color miel - ¿A dónde fueron todos?

No sé – respondió Lili, tratando de parecer calmada y rogando porque él diera media vuelta y se fuera. Esa era la primera conversación a solas que tenían desde que Kalon se le confesara – Todos andan disfrutando de su sábado menos yo, que tengo que terminar estas fastidiosas runas. Preferiría que estos escandalosos se fueran también.

Si me acompañas a la cocina a comer algo – le propuso el joven, esperanzado en que aceptara – Te muestro un lugar donde nadie te molestará y te ayudo con las runas. Soy bastante bueno en esa materia.

Está bien – aceptó la muchacha, porque realmente quería terminar y porque no podía negarse que quería estar en su compañía, aunque temiera lo que pudiera decirle. Guardó todos los libros y los pergaminos en su mochila y lo siguió.

James y Ozula estaban sentados sobre el suelo brillante del Salón de los Trofeos. La joven estaba muy cansada y hambrienta debido al gran esfuerzo que había realizado, pero había valido la pena. Todo estaba reluciente y todavía les había quedado media hora para recuperar fuerzas. Dentro de poco vendría el celador Martin a comprobar el trabajo.

Ante la insistencia de James, Ozula le había explicado cómo había sido capaz de hacer magia sin varita. Según le dijo, todas las personas, incluidas los muggles, poseen magia y la varita es un conductor y amplificador de ese poder. Es por eso que en determinadas ocasiones los muggles hacen cosas asombrosas, para ellos, como tener una premonición. Los magos, evidentemente, tienen muchísimo más poder que los muggles y eso les permite transmitirle su magia a las varitas. Pero cuando los magos son pequeños y no tienen varitas, ocurre la magia accidental, que es cuando la magia se desborda del cuerpo e invade el entorno que los rodea, en una situación de miedo o determinada alegría. Ella desde pequeña había aprendido a alcanzar el estado de concentración necesaria para utilizar la magia accidental, y eso le permitía controlar los elementos como el agua o el fuego, cuando estos estaban presentes en el entorno que la rodeaba.

Aunque no lo creas, hay unos muggles que viven en Asia que son particularmente hábiles en distribuir la magia por todo su cuerpo – le dijo Ozula a un asombrado James, cuando ya se dirigían al Gran Comedor – De ellos aprendí algunas de mis poses.

No habían salido aún del pasillo de los trofeos, cuando un charco de agua surgió a los pies de Ozula, provocando que la joven resbalara. James la sostuvo fuertemente, evitando que cayera al suelo. Seguidamente, una cascada de agua cayó del techo, empapando a ambos Gryffindors. Cuando todo se calmó, ambos reconocieron el encantamiento "Frío despertar" de Sortilegios Weasley. Ozula pensó que si James no hubiera estado a su lado, seguro lo hubiera encontrado culpable. Al otro lado del pasillo, un chico se alejó apresurado.

Tienes la ropa mojada – le dijo James a su compañera, tratando de evitar mirar hacia su pecho donde el agua había transparentado la blusa blanca. Ozula hizo un movimiento con su varita y un aire caliente secó toda su ropa y su cabello. Se volvió a colocar su túnica y su corbata, y espero a que James terminara de hacer lo mismo con sus pertenencias.

Cuando llegaron al Gran Comedor, utilizando algunos pasadizos conocidos por James, solo encontraron a Rose. Hugo llegó un poco después, comentando algo de una muchacha que lo había rechazado, sirviendo de blanco a las bromas del mayor de los Potter al respecto. Scorpius y Albus, coincidieron en la entrada al salón e intercambiaron algunas palabras, al parecer no muy amistosas, lo que justificaba el mal humor que tenía el joven cuando se sentó a la mesa de Gryffindor. Lili y Kalon, jamás llegaron.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quiero agradecer a todos los que han leído hasta aquí, en especial a **CaR)**, por seguir leyendo; a **dark angel**, por ponerme un review en cada capítulo, gracias por decirme el error del nombre de Rose, fue un desliz; y a **-Nanis-**, porque simplemente le encanta la historia.

Si les gusta la historia hasta ahora, si no les gusta la historia, si quieren que la siga publicando, si no quieren que la siga publicando…. Déjenme Reviews, por favor. Es muy triste seguir escribiendo sin saber, si tiene aceptación o no. Todos pueden expresarse, incluso los que no estén registrados, solo quiero saber lo que piensan.

Saludos y gracias,

Katkat Bell.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6: La tranquila vida en Hogwarts.

Septiembre había dado paso a un fresco Octubre sin muchas novedades. Corría el rumor del surgimiento de un posible mago tenebroso en Norteamérica, pero el océano atlántico no dejaba que el eco de ese murmullo fuera demasiado fuerte en Hogwarts. Los estudiantes solo se preocupaban por hacer sus deberes y aprovechar al máximo el tiempo libre.

Era jueves en la tarde, por lo que Ozula y Albus tenían Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Salieron del castillo y se encaminaron a la cabaña de Hagrid, donde este esperaba a toda la clase. No eran muchos los alumnos de sexto, que tomaban esa materia: de Gryffindor, solo ellos; de Slytherin, Scorpius Malfoy; de Ravenclaw, una chica rubia y de ojos verdes llamada Vivian Ivanova; y de Hufflepuff, Addiel Goldberg y John Pucey.

Cuando todos estuvieron listos, Hagrid los llevó al límite del bosque prohibido. El lugar donde habían tomado todas las lecciones ese año ya estaba rodeado de algunos árboles, pero todo era claro y las criaturas del bosque no se presentaban por allí a menos que el guardabosque las llevara. Para esa clase, Hagrid había programado estudiar a los clabbert. A primera vista, no eran nada agradables, como notó Ozula. Parecían un cruce entre monos y sapos, pues tenían la piel suave y desprovista de pelos, verde japeada, y manos y pies larguísimos, con membranas entre los dedos.

¿Quién me dice de dónde son originarios los clabbert? – le preguntó Hagrid a la clase. Como era usual la única mano que se levantó fue la de Scorpius – Dígame, señor Malfoy.

Los clabbert, son originarios de Sudamérica – contestó el muchacho – Aunque en la actualidad han sido exportados al resto del mundo.

Bien. 5 puntos para Slytherin – premió el profesor - ¿Para qué son utilizados los clabbert?

Para asustar a las visitas – contestó Albus, que se le había adelantado a Scorpius, causando la risa de la clase. Hagrid lo miró sonriente, pero negó con la cabeza.

La pústula que tienen en el medio de la frente se vuelve roja y luminosa cuando advierten algún peligro – contestó el Slytherin – Antes se mantenían en los jardines para que avisaran de la proximidad de algún muggle.

Otros 5 puntos para Slytherin – repitió Hagrid – Bien, la clase consiste en realizar un dibujo donde señalen las partes del cuerpo de un clabbert. Son animales muy inquietos, así que trabajarán en parejas: mientras uno lo dibuja, el otro lo alimenta para que se quede quieto.

¿Por qué ya no se usan los clabbert para advertir la presencia de los muggles? – Preguntó Vivian – Parece un método bastante efectivo.

La Confederación Internacional de Magos multa al mago que los tenga en el jardín, debido a que en las noches un árbol lleno de clabbert llama demasiado la atención de los muggles que se preguntan por qué sus vecinos no han quitado la decoración de navidad – le contestó Scorpius a su compañera de trabajo.

Creo que Hagrid debería hacerle todas las preguntas directamente a Malfoy, que parece haberse tragado el libro entero – le comentó Ozula a Albus, cuando empezaron a trabajar. Albus que era muy bueno pintando, era el que se encargaba del dibujo, mientras la joven embutía de lagartijas muertas a un risueño clabbert – Se parece mucho a Rose. Para mí, son muy divertidas las clases que comparten, porque me causa mucha gracia ver como cada cual quiere ser el primero en responder.

Menos mal, que nuestra Rose, casi siempre gana – respondió el Gryffindor, mientras pintaba los cuernos del animal.

Yo creo que a veces él la deja ganar – le dijo la muchacha. Se había quedado mirando fijamente al clabbert y estalló en carcajadas ante la asombrada mirada del joven – Esta cara me resulta familiar. Se parece a la Gran Inquisidora de Hogwarts.

¿Dolores Jane Umbrige? – preguntó desconcertado Albus. Miró el rostro de sapo del animal y la ancha boca llena de afilados colmillos le llamó la atención. También se echó a reír. El caso Umbrige había perdurado en Hogwarts, como un ejemplo de la unidad de las casas para luchar contra la crueldad, la injusticia y el intento de intervenir en el colegio. Un pequeño pantano acordonado, se mantenía en un pasillo del ala este y sobre la pared una fotografía mágica de Dolores Umbrige perseguida por una rueda giratoria de fuegos artificiales, con la inscripción "La primera y última Gran Inquisidora de Hogwarts", tomada por Colin Creevey – Es cierto que se parece a la de la foto.

James adora esa fotografía – comentó Ozula, mientras trajinaba al animal con una lagartija – Lo he visto varías veces riéndose ante ella, aunque solo causa gracia una vez y si has leído los periódicos de la época, como yo. Me imagino lo mucho que sufrieron tus padres y los de Rose con esa odiosa y repugnante mujer.

Últimamente, solo andas con James – le reprochó Albus sombrío.

No digas tonterías, Al. Solo fue durante el castigo – le restó importancia la joven – Como es lógico él fue a ayudarme, porque yo estaba allí por su culpa. No me digas que estás celoso.

No es eso. Tú eres solo mi amiga – le respondió el muchacho, aunque se moría de ganas de decir que sí estaba celoso - ¿Qué piensas de él?

James es un muchacho dulce y atento, aunque quiera aparentar que es rebelde y descuidado. Es muy divertido también. Aunque siempre estemos discutiendo, me cae bien – le contestó Ozula – Además, podría decir que es muy atractivo, pero eso sería redundar en lo que ya todos saben.

¿Qué puedes decir de mí? – quiso saber Albus, esperando poder superar todas las cualidades que habían sido destacadas en su hermano mayor.

Lo primero que podría decir es que eres muy inseguro, Al. ¿Cuántas veces no te he dicho que eres un muchacho muy apuesto? – lo reprendió la muchacha, pellizcándole el cachete como si fuera un muchacho pequeño – Eres amable, cortés, ayudas a todo el que lo necesite, eres muy cariñoso, atento, detallista y muy gracioso también. Eres todo lo que una joven pudiera desear. Si fueras más decidido, podrías tener a cualquiera a tus pies. En esta misma clase hay una chica, esperando que la invites a salir.

Albus se quedó pensativo. En esa clase solo estaban Vivian y la propia Ozula. ¿Se estaría refiriendo a ella misma? Él prácticamente no conocía a la otra muchacha, así que le pareció poco probable que fuera la Ravenclaw, la que estuviera interesada; pero conociendo a su compañera, podía asegurar que no era de las que se quedaba esperando a que un chico la invitara a salir. A lo mejor le daba pena invitarlo a él porque eran muy amigos y temía al rechazo, pensó Albus, ya que a él le pasaba lo mismo.

¿Quieres ir conmigo a Hogsmeade? – ofreció esperanzado, decidiéndose a actuar. Ozula lo miró extrañada, porque siempre iban juntos – Solos los dos.

Lo siento, Al – se disculpó la muchacha, interpretando la cita como una salida de amigos – James me ofreció como regalo de agradecimiento por cubrirle lo de la broma, que me invitaría a donde yo quisiera en nuestra primera salida del curso, y es una oportunidad que no puedo dejar pasar. ¿Te imaginas todos los dulces que puedo comer? Si quieres puedes venir con nosotros.

No hay problema. Disfrútalo – intentó sonreír, provocando que su rostro se distorsionara en una mueca – La próxima vez, iremos.

Claro. Todas las que quieras – lo animó Ozula – Y si me invitas a alguna de las fiestas privadas del viejo Slug, tampoco me pongo brava.

Dalo por hecho – le sonrió verdaderamente el joven, ansioso porque al profesor de pociones se le ocurriera hacer una de sus fiestas lo más pronto.

Muy amortiguado por la distancia, les llegó el sonido de la campana que anunciaba el fin de la hora de clases. Todos los presentes, comenzaron a recoger sus pertenencias.

No olviden traer en la próxima clase, sus dibujos terminados – les recordó Hagrid, que estaba acomodando a los clabbert, nuevamente en sus árboles.

Albus, Rose y Scorpius, tenían Transformación, junto con Rose, así que se apresuraron para no llegar tarde, porque la profesora Claudia Oldman, jefa de la casa Hufflepuff, era muy estricta con la puntualidad.

Lili terminó la hora de clases de Runas Antiguas y decidió que pasaría la hora y media que tenía antes de las prácticas de Quidditch leyendo algún libro en la Sala Común. Se había retrasado un poco recogiendo sus materiales, así que cuando estuvo lista era la única que quedaba en el salón. Al salir al pasillo, se encontró a Kalon conversando animadamente con Bellatrix Williams, una Ravenclaw muy simpática que compartía con ella la clase que acababa de terminar. Lili se dijo que era mejor no interrumpir la escena romántica, así que decidió pasar lo más inadvertida posible. Por desgracia, la única salida estaba justo al frente de ambos jóvenes. Comenzó a andar, tratando de aparentar despreocupación pero pisando un poco más fuerte de lo usual en ella. Llegó a la parte del pasillo donde conversaba la pareja, rezando porque no la notaran, la pasó y pensó que había conseguido librarse de la imagen de ambos besándose, lo que seguro estaba por venir, cuando una mano fuerte se cerró alrededor de su muñeca.

¿A dónde vas? – le preguntó el Gryffindor, sonriendo – Llevo rato esperándote y piensas que te vas a escapar así.

Ahora que la has encontrado, los dejo – le dijo la Ravenclaw, dirigiéndoles a ambos una mirada de entendimiento antes de alejarse – Que pasen una buena tarde.

¿Para qué me querías? – cuestionó Lili, un poco molesta por lo que pudiera estar pensando su compañera sobre la relación de ambos. Tendría que explicarle luego que no era lo que estaba pensando – O solo fue un pretexto para librarte de Bella. Pensé que la estaban pasando bien, así que no quería interrumpir – le dijo tratando de disimular los celos que sentía.

No. Realmente te estaba esperando – le respondió Kalon – Le pregunté a ella si habías tenido algún problema para faltar a la clase, pues te demorabas en salir. ¿Quieres pasear un rato?

¿A dónde? – quiso saber la chica, sintiéndose un poco tonta por haber sentido esos celos de repente. Volvió a decir antes de que él respondiera – Esta bien, vamos al lugar que fuimos la otra vez.

Veo que te ha gustado – comentó Kalon y ambos comenzaron a caminar. Subieron hasta el séptimo piso y cuando llegaron a la entrada de la torre de Astronomía, en lugar de subir los escalones que llevaban a esta, se desviaron a la derecha y pasaron por una ventana lo suficientemente ancha para que cupiera una persona.

Al pie de la torre, había un pequeño balcón con vista a los terrenos del castillo, el terreno de Quidditch, la cabaña de Hagrid y más allá el bosque prohibido. Era muy acogedor, pues la sombra de la torre los cubría y todos los muros estaban decorados por enredaderas de flores blancas.

¿Cómo fue que descubriste este lugar? – le preguntó la muchacha, mientras se sentaba en el suelo.

A veces necesito escapar del constante acoso de las personas, así que encontrar este lugar fue lo mejor que pudo pasarme – le dijo el joven – Cuando estaba en cuarto, el viejo Slug quiso hacer una de sus fiestas y como ya teníamos catorce años James y yo fuimos invitados. Creo que todas las chicas de Hogwarts me pidieron que las llevara a ella.

Lo recuerdo. Fue en mi primer año aquí – le comentó Lili – Y no fueron todas las chicas, porque yo no te lo pedí. Al final, fuiste con Rose.

Por suerte, Rose me ayudó a alejar al resto de las pretendientes – le sonrió y continuó su relato – Un día iba caminando por este pasillo y vi que al otro extremo del pasillo, había un grupo de muchachas conversando, y todas me habían pedido que les diera una respuesta, así que busqué un lugar donde esconderme y casualmente terminé aquí. Tengo que agradecerles que me hayan mostrado este lugar, porque como ya dije cuando te persiguen las personas tanto como a mí, se comienzan a apreciar los ratos de soledad. Eres la primera persona que traigo a mi escondite.

Yo tengo que agradecer que me lo hayas enseñado – le dijo Lili, parándose y acercándose al balcón – Me encanta la vista desde aquí, casi puedo ver el final del bosque. Además, es especial para relajarse y hacer los deberes con calma.

Nunca pregunté cómo te fue en aquella tarea de Runas – preguntó Kalon.

Saqué un 10 – le informó la joven sonriendo – Nunca me había resultado tan fácil una traducción. Eres un excelente maestro.

Me alegra que pienses eso – le dijo el Gryffindor – Es mi aspiración convertirme en profesor de Hogwarts el año próximo. He escuchado que la profesora que imparte Runas Antiguas se retirará al final de este curso y me gustaría ocupar el puesto.

Nunca lo hubiera creído. ¿Es en serio? – le preguntó Lili y el joven asintió – No creo que te den el puesto.

¿Por qué? – preguntó asombrado.

Nadie en su sano juicio le daría el puesto de profesor a un recién graduado, que se ha pasado sus años de estudio indisciplinando – señaló la joven y añadió con picardía – Por otra parte tus alumnas no se concentrarían teniendo semejante profesor y los alumnos te odiarían, por robarle el corazón a sus amadas.

Acababas de decir que soy un buen profesor y que entendiste todo lo que te expliqué – le reprochó Kalon - Además, cuando sea profesor ninguna alumna me invitará a salir y los chicos, no podrán volver a retarme en duelo. Nada puede ser peor que ahora.

Bueno, por lo menos Rose, Al y yo seremos los únicos que sacaremos provecho de tus clases – le comentó Lili – Pues nuestra mente estará muy clara.

¿De veras no te perturbaría ni un poquito que te diera clases? – le preguntó el joven, mientras arrancaba una de las flores blancas que crecían en los muros - ¿No estabas ni un poco celosa cuando me viste hablando con esa amiga tuya?

No, ni un poquito – contestó la chica un poco fastidiada. ¿Qué se había creído él para tratar que ella admitiera que había sentido celos y que tampoco le gustaría que le diera clases? – Creí que ya había demostrado que puedo estar a solas contigo sin perder la cabeza. Además lo que hagas con tu vida es tu asunto, por qué tendría que molestarme.

No tienes que alzar la voz. Solo pregunté para molestar – le sonrió Kalon, mientras le colocaba la flor en el cabello – Una respuesta diferente no hubiera sido de la Lili que tanto me gusta.

Las prácticas ya han empezado – la joven había desviado el rostro para evitar que él se diera cuenta de que se había puesto colorada, cuando vio personas vestidas de rojo volando sobre el terreno de Quidditch. Estaban atrasados unos quince minutos – James nos va a matar. Mejor corremos.

Kalon y Lili llegaron media hora tarde al entrenamiento. James, molesto, les preguntó qué les había pasado. Lili dijo que se había quedado dormida leyendo un libro en la Sala Común y que Kalon la había despertado, sin embargo una flor blanca que adornaba su cabello no confirmaba su historia. Kalon inventó que se había entretenido conversando con unas Hufflepuff muy simpáticas y que había perdido la noción del tiempo. El capitán de Gryffindor, les dijo que como castigo iban a recuperar el tiempo perdido al final. Si había una cosa que James Potter se tomaba en serio era el Quidditch. Ambos muchachos sonrieron, pues no les molestaba el castigo y porque se habían librado de que el hermano mayor de Lili sospechara que habían estado juntos.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quiero agradecer a todos los que han leído hasta aquí, en especial a **CaR)**, por seguir leyendo; a **dark angel**, por seguir fiel al review en cada capítulo; a **natys**,por mantenerte y a **Yurei**, por sumarse.

Si les gusta la historia hasta ahora, si no les gusta la historia, si quieren que la siga publicando, si no quieren que la siga publicando…. Déjenme Reviews, por favor. Es muy triste seguir escribiendo sin saber, si tiene aceptación o no. Todos pueden expresarse, incluso los que no estén registrados, solo quiero saber lo que piensan.

Saludos y gracias,

Katkat Bell.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7: Augurios.

Como todos los lunes antes de la hora de almuerzo, Ozula se dirigió hacia la torre norte del castillo para asistir a su clase de Adivinación. Últimamente, no eran tan divertidas porque era la única que tomaba esa materia y ya no se podía entretener con las ocurrencias de sus compañeros. Además tenía que soportar los desvaríos de la profesora Trelawney. Todo el mundo sabía que la directora McGonagall no soportaba la Adivinación y si había mantenido a la profesora Trelawney allí, había sido por respeto a la voluntad de Albus Dumbledore, antiguo director del colegio, y por la actitud que mostró la profesora en la batalla final contra Lord Voldemort.

Cuando llegó, la escalera plateada que conducía hasta la trampilla de la entrada ya estaba echada esperando por ella. El aula de Adivinación estaba solo iluminada por unas pequeñas lámparas cubiertas de pañuelos rojos, que le daban un toque de misterio al lugar y como siempre el olor de los inciensos y la chimenea encendida, cargaban la atmósfera. Ozula caminó entre las pequeñas mesas redondas que estaban diseminadas por todo el local y se sentó en la primera que estaba frente al sillón que solía utilizar la profesora.

Buenos días – saludó la profesora Trelawney, haciendo su tradicional entrada desde la sombra y utilizando un tono de voz etéreo para impresionar a sus alumnos. Lástima que la joven no se sorprendiera en absoluto, pues llevaba tres años viendo la misma escena. Los años no habían disminuido el aspecto de insecto gigante, que había descrito el señor Potter, cuando en el verano de segundo año les recomendó no cursar esa materia. Era sumamente delgada, sus ojos estaban amplificados infinitamente por unos espejuelos enormes y su cuerpo estaba cubierto por innumerables chales, collares y anillos – Mi ojo interior me ha dicho que mi alumna favorita se acercaba, así que ya te he preparado los materiales.

Muchas gracias, profesora – le respondió Ozula, aunque internamente pensó que era una ironía que fuera su alumna favorita, si era la única. Además, era más fácil consultar el horario y ver que tenía clases con sexto año que esperar la predicción del ojo interior. Sobre la mesa había un juego de cartas del tarot, pues lo que estaban estudiando en ese momento era la cartomancia. La joven, sacó el libro en el que estaban los significados de las cartas y esperó que la profesora orientara lo que debía hacer.

Quiero que te hagas una predicción – ordenó la profesora. A la Gryffindor, realmente no le interesaba mucho la cartomancia, pues no era muy buena en esa rama de la Adivinación. Su campo principal era la adivinación a través de los sueños. Además, no le gustaba conocer su propio futuro, así que comenzó a poner las cartas, sin mucho empeño, en las casas correspondientes. El fuego de la chimenea llamó su atención, pues parecía haberse intensificado y se sentía sofocada. De repente, nada de eso importó, pues Ozula había entrado en trance.

Ante sus ojos se perfiló la silueta de un gran escudo decorado con la cabeza de una Gorgona, un casco y una pica sostenida por una mujer. La imagen cambió, y vio a Harry Potter hechizando a Scorpius Malfoy, mientras Ronald Weasley se lanzaba sobre Draco Malfoy y lo derribaba. Vio cuerpos sin rostros, esparcidos a sus pies, cubiertos de sangre, y luego vislumbró algo completamente diferente: ella estaba besando a un chico. Él estaba de espalda y el detalle más característico que pudo reconocer era que tenía el pelo negro y desordenado.

Ozula respiró profundamente y miró a la profesora que estaba esperando su predicción. ¿Qué era lo que acababa de ver? ¿Quién sería el chico? Solo había dos personas que tenían el pelo así, pero le costaba creer que se fuera a besar con alguno de los dos. Seguramente estaba equivocada. No siempre acertaba en sus predicciones. Miró a las cartas colocadas sobre la mesa, y volteó la primera, La Estrella.

Un gran amor será dado y recibido – le comunicó a la profesora y eso contribuyó a incrementar su confusión. Tomó la carta de la derecha, El Mago Invertido – Voluntad aplicada a malos fines. Decisión – anunció cuando levantó la carta Los Enamorados. Luego tomó la última carta, La Torre, y el color de su rostro cambió a uno muy pálido – Desastre. Muerte súbita.

Una predicción bastante interesante – comentó la profesora Trelawney – Te vas a enamorar, pero tienes que tomar una gran decisión y además hay alguien con malos sentimientos que provocará un desastre. ¿Quién es el afortunado?

No lo sé – respondió Ozula, pensando en la visión que había tenido y en lo que habían dicho las cartas. Todo era muy confuso – Pero no tengo impaciencia por saberlo. Además, las cartas pueden estar equivocadas.

No me parece, querida – le dijo la profesora con un tono meloso de voz – Mi ojo interior ya me había avisado de esto, pero quería ver si eras capaz de interpretarlo. Bien, la clase ha terminado.

Ozula se dirigió al Gran Comedor, pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no tenía hambre. Esa clase de Adivinación realmente la había perturbado.

¿Qué opinas de ir conmigo a Hogsmeade? – le propuso Rose a Scorpius, el martes en la tarde, durante una de sus sesiones de biblioteca, luego de la hora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras – Nunca hemos ido juntos, y eso que hace tres años que nos dejan salir.

Creía que no querías que Albus, James y Lili supieran de nuestra amistad – le recordó Scorpius – Por algo nos sentamos siempre en la mesa más oculta de la biblioteca.

Es cierto, pero algún día tendrán que saberlo – le dijo la joven, que estaba de lo más emocionada con la idea – Y creo que ya va siendo hora.

Seguro que no les gusta que nos hayamos visto a escondidas por tanto tiempo – reflexionó el muchacho – ¿Qué dirá tu padre?

Que diga lo que quiera – se encaprichó la Gryffindor – Estoy segura de que mi mamá me apoyará y que él terminará cediendo. En cuanto a mis primos, pueden pensar lo que quieran. Yo no cuestiono sus amistades, así que ellos no tienen derechos a poner reparos. ¿Quieres venir o no?

Claro que me encanta la idea de ir juntos – respondió el joven, sonriendo sinceramente – Mis compañeros son muy divertidos, pero no aprecian visitar los lugares importantes. Podríamos ir a la casa de los gritos. Nunca he tenido la oportunidad de verla de cerca.

¿Tu familia no se molestará? – se preocupó Rose. Era bien sabido, lo que los Malfoy pensaban de la familia Weasley. El rostro de Scorpius se ensombreció, pero le sonrió a la muchacha.

No te preocupes – le contestó – Mi familia no se interpondrá.

Bien – le dijo Rose, comenzando a planear mentalmente la excursión – Me muero por ver las caras de todos cuando nos vean.

Yo no estaría tan feliz – comentó el joven, preocupado por su integridad física. James Potter, podía ser algo violento en ocasiones, según la percepción del Slytherin.

El miércoles en la noche, los alumnos de sexto que continuaban Astronomía, tenían sus clases prácticas. A las nueve de la noche Albus, Rose y Ozula esperaban al resto de la clase, solo algunos alumnos de Ravenclaw y Scorpius Malfoy, al pie de la torre de Astronomía. Esta era una materia muy popular entre el grupo de amigos de Gryffindor, James y Kalon también la habían escogido, no tanto por la importancia que tenía sino por la belleza del cielo nocturno. En particular las muchachas, vivían enamoradas de la vista del bosque prohibido cubierto por la bóveda celeste.

Ozula, desde el lunes has estado muy callada – le comentó Albus, que como siempre estaba pendiente de los cambios emocionales de la muchacha – ¿Te pasa algo?

No, nada – respondió la aludida, saliendo de su ensimismamiento – Solo tengo muchos deberes que hacer. No debí relajarme tanto al principio de curso; aún no he logrado ponerme al día.

Si quieres puedo ayudarte – sugirió Rose – Tengo muchos apuntes de las materias que podrían serte útiles.

Yo no tengo apuntes, pero también puede ayudarte – se ofreció Albus, esperanzado en pasar más tiempo con la muchacha.

Gracias, chicos – les agradeció la muchacha, aunque realmente no estaba tan atrasada como había dado a entender. Ella no quería hablarles de lo que había visto, pues sus compañeros siempre desconfiaban de sus capacidades para predecir el futuro y en caso de que le creyeran, no quería preocuparlos con algo en lo que ella misma no creía – Un día de estos podemos sentarnos a trabajar.

Bueno, chicos, es hora de subir – les indicó la profesora Sinistra, cuando los demás llegaron. Todos subieron las escaleras y salieron a una torre llena de telescopios de cobre. Las estrellas brillaban intensamente, aprovechando que el castillo estaba prácticamente a oscuras – La clase de hoy es sencilla. Debo confesar que los que están aquí, ya han aprendido casi todo lo que hay que aprender, así que en estas clases nos encargaremos de consolidar conocimientos. Quiero que en estas cartas astrales me dibujen los ocho planetas que además de la Tierra conforman el sistema solar.

Profesora, realmente son 7 los planetas – aclaró Rose, con aires de suficiencia – Ya Plutón no es un planeta, sino un planeta enano.

Tiene razón, señorita Weasley – le respondió la Profesora – Veo que ha estado leyendo la prensa muggle. Sin embargo, para los magos el sistema solar siempre va a estar compuesto por nueve planetas, debido a que las aplicaciones de la Astronomía y la Astrología en las predicciones se han establecido desde tiempos remotos. De todas formas, la aclaración es válida y ya todos lo saben. 10 puntos para Gryffindor. Ahora, todos empiecen a trabajar.

Ozula tomó el papel entre sus manos y se dispuso a ajustar su telescopio. Venus, el cuerpo celeste más brillante del cielo, estaba ubicada a la derecha de la luna, así que empezó por la parte más sencilla del ejercicio. La razón por la que este planeta se ve tan claro desde la Tierra, es que es el segundo planeta después del sol y está muy cercano al nuestro. Sin embargo, esa noche Venus centelleaba excepcionalmente.

Afrodita está por hacer de las suyas – pensó en voz alta Ozula, y Rose la escuchó.

Eso es bueno – se ilusionó la pelirroja – A lo mejor es nuestro turno de enamorarnos.

No he dicho que sea malo – intentó sonreír la joven, intentando no pensar en ella besándose con Albus o James – Solo me pregunto quién será el afortunado.

No te quejes, Ozula. Tú tienes muchos admiradores – bromeó Rose – Yo no tengo ninguno.

No digas mentiras – sonrió la aludida, mirando a su amiga y luego en dirección al único Slytherin que tomaba la clase – Aunque no me lo quieras decir, presiento que hay un chico al que le gustas y posiblemente te guste a ti también.

No digas tonterías – la regañó Rose sonrojándose – No sé de quién hablas.

No importa– dijo Ozula, que quería comprobar la situación de Marte. El hecho de que Venus estuviera inusualmente deslumbrante le preocupaba sobremanera. En seguida, distinguió un punto rojo en el cielo – Continuemos con nuestro trabajo.

Ares, dios de la guerra, estaba realmente enfurecido; su intensa luz roja lo demostraba. Ya no le quedaron dudas a Ozula de que tiempos malos estaban por venir. Primero, la visión de Atenea, con su casco, su pica y su escudo, lista para entrar en acción y ahora, su hermano Ares fulguraba intensamente rojo en el cielo nocturno. Los dos hermanos guerreros de la antigua Grecia, se alistaban para la batalla. Y esos cuerpos cubiertos de sangre, y la carta de La Torre que anuncia desgracias, le quitaron a la joven toda la esperanza de estar equivocada. Menos importante que lo que podía ocurrir en una guerra pero al mismo tiempo lo que más le preocupaba, era que la diosa del amor, Afrodita, encarnada en Venus pronosticaba amor, pero su visión no dejaba claro de quién se enamoraría y la carta Los Enamorados le adelantaba que tenía que tomar una gran decisión. La cabeza de la joven Gryffindor estaba hecha un lío, pero hizo una pausa en la segunda parte de su dilema para anunciar lo más importante.

Al, necesito que le mandes una carta a tu padre de mi parte – le dijo seriamente – En la que le advierta del peligro grave que nos acecha.

¿Cómo lo sabes? – le preguntó el joven, preocupado lo mismo que sorprendido - ¿Alguien te ha molestado?

Al, parece ser algo serio – lo regaño Rose, la exasperaba esa constante sobreprotección – Deja las preguntas bobas para luego.

He tenido una visión – ambas caras se relajaron. No era que algunas predicciones hechas por Ozula no se cumplieran, pero siempre se achacaban a la casualidad – Y ahora los astros me lo confirman.

Pero, Ozula… - comenzó a decir Albus, pero fue interrumpido.

Sé que no me creen, pero lo que digo es cierto – insistió la muchacha, mirando fijamente a sus amigos y luego clavando su vista en Scorpius – Y el señor Potter debe saberlo, porque podemos tener al enemigo más cerca de lo que creemos.

Está bien – convino el gryffindor – Mañana antes del desayuno mando a Merlín con el mensaje.

Muchas gracias – le dijo Ozula, y no volvió a hablar en toda la noche, ante la mirada preocupada de sus amigos.

A la mañana siguiente, la carta que la muchacha había redactado durante la noche, se alejaba veloz del castillo en una de las patas de Merlín, el búho de Albus. Era mejor que no pasara nada pero si algo sucedía, avisar con tiempo era todo lo que podía hacer.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Siento la demora es que, como imaginarán, lo único que hago no es escribir. Quiero agradecer a todos los que han leído la historia durante mi ausencia y, en especial, a mi fieles lectores que siempre tienen tiempo para dejarme un Review. Ahora, la tradicional promoción:

Si les gusta la historia hasta ahora, si no les gusta la historia, si quieren que la siga publicando, si no quieren que la siga publicando…. Déjenme Reviews, por favor. Es muy triste seguir escribiendo sin saber, si tiene aceptación o no. Todos pueden expresarse, incluso los que no estén registrados, solo quiero saber lo que piensan.

Saludos y gracias,

Katkat Bell.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8: La calma antes de la tempestad.

La mañana del 29 de octubre llegó ante la expectativa del estudiantado del colegio de tercer curso en adelante. Ese era el día de la tan esperada primera visita del año a Hogsmeade. Hugo, se las había arreglado para que Bellatrix Williams, la amiga Ravenclaw de Lili, aceptara salir con él; así que salió bien temprano a esperarla. Como era bien sabido, James tenía una deuda con Ozula que debía pagar ese día invitándola a donde ella dijese. Por extraño que pudiera resultar, cuando llegó el momento de partir la joven dijo que todo estaba bien, que el chico no le debía nada y que prefería ir con Rose y Lili a Hogsmeade. James tuvo que insistir más de lo acostumbrado para que ella cambiara de opinión, a lo que contribuyó que Rose informara que ella tenía una cita para ese día. Finalmente, Lili, Kalon y Albus se fueron juntos para el pueblo. Rose fue la última en salir, pues cuando llegó a la entrada del colegio Scorpius Malfoy, su cita, aún no había hecho su aparición.

Scorpius, escondido detrás de una columna desde temprano, vio marcharse a Hugo Weasley con Bellatrix Williams, una chica trigueña bastante bonita pero muy sentimental, en su opinión. Luego pasaron Ozula Langley y el desagradable de James Potter. No podía entender cómo era tan popular si ni siquiera era tan inteligente como su prima Rose. Por último, llegaron Lili, Kalon, Albus y Rose. La pelirroja Weasley despidió al resto y se quedó esperando al Slytherin; y esta fue la señal para que el chico saliera de su escondite.

Siento el retraso – se disculpó, llegando hasta donde se encontraba ella.

No importa. Pensé que te habías acobardado, por la reacción que pudiera tener la gente al vernos juntos – le sonrió la muchacha, tomándolo de la mano para salir al aire fresco del otoño - ¿Nos vamos?

Antes deberíamos hablar – le contestó él, serio – De cierta forma tienes razón en haber pensado que ya no quiero que el resto descubra nuestra relación. Así, que es mejor suspender la salida por el momento.

Si lo que te preocupa es que se haga pública nuestra amistad – le dijo la chica, un poco sorprendida, molesta y desilusionada, pero intentando que no se le notara que le había dolido mucho la declaración del Slytherin – No tienes que pensarlo más. Tenía preparada una sorpresa para ti, podemos ir a allí y conversar sin que nadie lo sepa.

Entonces, vamos a allí – le respondió el chico, cabizbajo, haciéndole un gesto para que lo guiara. Aunque estaba tratando de aparentar que no le importaba haber herido a la muchacha, sí le importaba y le importaba mucho.

Ambos chicos salieron a los terrenos del castillo, y caminaron como si se dirigieran a la cabaña de Hagrid pero, en cierto momento antes de llegar, Rose se desvió y llegaron frente a un gran árbol nudoso, prácticamente deshojado y que aparentaba estar realmente viejo, y demente. La chica le advirtió a su acompañante que no se acercara mucho pues el Sauce Boxeador, que era el nombre del árbol, golpeaba todo lo que estaba al alcance de sus ramas. Hábilmente la joven Rose, realizó un encantamiento levitador en una de las ramas sueltas que había sobre el suelo y, con ella, tocó un pequeño nudo que había en la parte inferior del tronco, cerca de las raíces. Entonces, le indicó a Scorpius que no había peligro, y ambos se adentraron en el túnel de piedra que llevaba al interior de la casa de los gritos. Como ya estaban bastante creciditos, tuvieron que andar a gatas todo el trayecto, pero en media hora ya lo habían conseguido. Rose levantó la trampilla, que el polvo de los años disimulaba en el suelo, y le dio entrada a su compañero a la lúgubre morada.

Como era de esperarse, el primer lugar que Ozula quiso visitar fue la tienda de Honeydukes. Hizo que el pobre James hiciera una interminable cola para comprar todas las golosinas que se le antojaron: desde las tradicionales ranas de chocolate y grageas de todos los sabores, pasando por el helado levitador, hasta meigas fritas, babosas de gelatina y unos caramelos con sabor a sangre para vampiros. Luego de salir con una gran bolsa de la tienda, ambos Gryffindor fueron a sentarse a un parque, en el que había varias parejas.

Por poco me arruinas – bromeó James, pasándole un helado a su compañera y tomando uno para él – Espero que esto sea suficiente.

Te advertí que no era necesario que me invitaras – le respondió la chica lamiendo sensualmente su helado de rizado de chocolate, atrayendo inmediatamente la vista del joven, hacia su boca – Ahora no te hagas el tacaño, que solo estamos comenzando. Sabes que esto es solo un aperitivo.

Si sigues así, no va a haber pretendiente que te dure mucho – continuó molestando él, que seguía mirando los labios de la joven, que eran separados por la fina lengua para absorber el helado y que se habían vuelto rojos por el frio – Por lo menos, nunca se me ocurriría llevarte a un restaurante de lujo. Vaciaría la cámara de mis padres en Gringotts.

Será por eso que no tengo ningún pretendiente – comentó Ozula, restándole importancia – Vienen, me invitan a salir y luego regresan y me dicen que lo sienten pero que lo nuestro no puede ser. Como si hubiera llegado a haber un "lo nuestro".

Seguro que los intimida el hecho de que tanta comida pueda caber en un estómago tan pequeño – le dijo él con una sonrisa. Desde hacía años, tenía una leve sospecha de lo que le pasaba a los pretendientes de Ozula, pero nunca se había interesado por confirmarla – De todas formas, si los molesta algo tan insignificante seguro no eran merecedores de estar con una persona tan maravillosa como tú.

Gracias, James – le dijo ella sinceramente, mirándole a los ojos – Solo Al y Rose me han dicho alguna vez algo tan hermoso. Recuérdame que te haga un mejor regalo en navidad.

¡Qué bueno! – exclamó el joven, riendo abiertamente – A veces me dan ganas de matarte cuando recuerdo tu regalo anterior: un libro de psicología infantil y la preciosa dedicatoria: "para que entiendas la mentalidad de tu próxima novia"

Era una broma. Aunque lo hice para que no repitieras la clásica frase de todos los hombres: "Quién entiende a las mujeres". Como tus novias tenían menos de 14 años, tenía sentido – le dijo la muchacha, mientras abría un paquete extra grande de ranas de chocolate – Además, si mal no recuerdo, le adjunté un paquete como este de ranas de chocolate que bien pude haberme comido.

¿Este año también vienes a casa en navidad? – le preguntó James, esperando que dijera que sí – Tengo que estar preparado para la guerra.

Eso tengo pensado – le respondió Ozula, bajando mirada hacia la rana que estaba desenvolviendo – Sabes que es muy triste pasarlo sola.

¿Por qué tus padres nunca están cuando vas de vacaciones? – le preguntó él preocupado. Siempre que ella hablaba de sus viajes, de sus vacaciones, de sus fiestas y salidas, pocas veces mencionaba a los señores Langley y cuando lo hacía era para decir que no habían podido asistir.

Mis padres son magos, pero hace mucho tiempo olvidaron que la magia existía – declaró Ozula – Incluso en el mundo de los magos son desconocidos, como si nuestra línea de sangre se hubiera exterminado hace generaciones. Mi hermano mayor, nació Squib y él siempre fue la luz de los ojos de mis padres. Así que no quisieron criarlo en un ambiente al que no pertenecía. Mi padre se hizo muy rico, supongo que hizo una concesión con la magia para lograrlo, y famoso y ahora siempre está trabajando o en cenas de gala. Incluso, cuando pasaba las navidades en casa, siempre tenía que asistir a ellas y no me gustan mucho. Hay que mantener la forma y aunque se llame cena, casi ni se puede comer.

¿Y tu hermano sabe que ustedes son magos? – preguntó James. Hasta ahora nunca había sospechado que esa era la razón por la que Ozula pasaba las navidades en su casa. Y sintió pena por ella. Intentó imaginarse en su situación pero él, que siempre había sido querido y atendido por sus padres, no lo consiguió.

Si lo sospecha, nunca lo ha dicho – contestó ella, con una sonrisa nostálgica – Siempre ha sido más inteligente de lo normal, aunque se aburra fácilmente de las cosas, y cuando llegó mi carta de Hogwarts se armó un revuelo en casa, que por poco no logran disimular. Mis padres no querían que viniera, pero al final no pudieron con mi determinación. Me dejaron, a cambio de no tener nunca una lechuza, guardar mis libros e instrumentos bajo llave, y nunca hacer magia dentro de casa. Es por eso que nunca he jugado al Quidditch, pues no tengo escoba, y por lo que soy tan buena dominando la magia accidental, porque casi nunca tengo mi varita a mano. Cuando me gradúe, lo primero que haré será comprar un apartamento solo para mí.

Si quieres te ayudo a buscar y me mudo contigo, para que no estés sola – sugirió pícaramente el trigueño, acercándose extrañamente su rostro al de la muchacha. Ozula se puso sumamente nerviosa.

¿Qué haces? – preguntó la joven, apartándose bruscamente. Por un momento, pensó que se iba a cumplir la visión y que James sería con el que se besara.

Solo iba a limpiarte la comisura de los labios. Están embarradas de chocolate – se sorprendió James, de la reacción de su acompañante. ¿Qué había pensado que iba a hacer? Le mostró el pañuelo que tenía en la mano derecha – Toma. Hazlo tú.

Lo siento – se disculpó la Gryffindor, muy colorada cosa que era rarísimo en ella. Tomó el pañuelo y se lo pasó delicadamente por los labios – Pensé que ibas a besarme. Después de todo, es de ti de quien estamos hablando.

Yo soy un caballero, Ozula – le dijo serio – Nunca he obligado a nadie a hacer algo que no quiera, aunque yo me muera por que acceda.

Está bien – le dijo la chica, recuperando su actitud habitual y levantándose de su asiento – Fue un mal entendido. Pero ya sé que te mueres por besarme. Acabas de decir que te mueres porque acceda a dejarme besar – le sacó la lengua y se mandó a correr.

No seas tan pretenciosa – le gritó James, mientras recogía la bolsa de dulces, todavía medio llena y perseguía a la muchacha. Aunque no era lo que había intentado, realmente se había sentido atraído a besar los labios rojos y a entrelazar su lengua con la juguetona de la muchacha – No estaba hablando de ti, sino de manera general.

George Weasley, estaba detrás del mostrador de la sucursal de Sortilegios Weasley en Hogsmeade. Sabía que ese era el día de la salida al pueblo y nada le complacía más, que estar rodeados de niños bromistas que disfrutaran de sus productos. Además, tenía el plus de que podía ver a sus sobrinos favoritos, los más revoltosos de la familia y obsequiarlos con sus nuevas invenciones. Lili y Albus, acompañados por Kalon, ya llevaban rato en el negocio pero el mayor orgullo, en cuanto a legado humorístico, del propietario no había aparecido por todo eso. Los chicos le habían explicado de la cita que estaba teniendo James con Ozula, y de las causas que la habían generado. El tío George, había prometido que para James sería la caja más grande de bromas que tuviera. En ese momento, entró Ozula bastante colorada por la carrera que había hecho y pocos segundos después James. Estuvieron un rato con George, que le regaló a Ozula unos fuegos de artificio, por haberle salvado el pellejo al pelinegro. Y luego los cinco fueron a la taberna "Las Tres Escobas" a tomar cerveza de mantequilla, pagada por James, e invitada por Ozula.

Rose y Scorpius habían inspeccionado la Casa de los Gritos de arriba abajo y en ese momento estaban sentados sobre la cama en la que muchos años antes Ronald Weasley había sido tumbado por Sirius Black, la noche en la que Harry Potter se había enterado de toda la verdad sobre la no culpabilidad de su padrino en la muerte de sus padres.

Dijiste que querías verla de cerca – le dijo Rose, sonriéndole – Desde dentro es el lugar más cercano. Una vez a mi papá se le escapó durante la historia de la noche en que se enteró que su rata era en realidad Peter Pettigrew, la existencia de este pasadizo. Luego lo comprobé en el mapa de Albus.

Es impresionante – declaró Scorpius, mirando las paredes con el entapizado devastado y luego a la muchacha que estaba a su lado. Era hora de decirle, aunque no tuviera ganas – Lo siento, Rose, pero no creo que podamos algún día hacer pública nuestra relación. De hecho, sería mejor que no nos viéramos más.

¿Qué ha cambiado, para que me digas esto? – le preguntó ella, a punto de llorar. Con el paseo había olvidado lo de por la mañana.

Mi padre me ha escrito diciéndome que se une a este nuevo señor tenebroso – dijo sin rodeos, sin atreverse a mirarla a la cara. Rose se llevó la mano a la boca para ahogar la exclamación – A partir de ahora, nuestras familias lucharan en bandos separados.

Pero tú no tienes que seguir el camino trazado por tu padre – lo alentó ella, mientras lágrimas silenciosas se derramaban por sus mejillas – Puedes ser bueno. Puedes venir conmigo.

No lo entiendes, Rose – le dijo él negando – Era difícil que tu familia me aceptara siendo hijo de Draco Malfoy, y ahora que esto ha ocurrido, eso es imposible. Es mejor convertirnos en lo que debimos ser desde el principio y dejar de vivir en este imposible.

No importa lo que ellos pienses – le dijo Rose tomándole el rostro para que fijara su mirada en la acuosa de ella – Solo importa lo que nosotros sintamos. Solo me interesa saber que no nos vamos a separar.

No me sentiría bien, sabiendo que por mantener lo nuestro tengas que sufrir el rechazo de tu familia – le respondió el Slytherin – Si hay algo que sé de ti, es que tu familia es sagrada para ti. Quizá no debiera decir esto ahora pero creo que, si no nos vamos a hablar más, tienes derecho a saber que… yo te amo – la pelirroja lo miró asombrada, confundida y a la vez una llama se encendió en su interior: la seguridad de que ella también sentía lo mismo – Es por eso que quiero que esto termine aquí, para lograr evitar que el sufrimiento de tenerte tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos se haga insoportable.

Pero yo no quiero dejar de hablarte. No quiero verte de lejos y saber que ya no podré compartir tu presencia nunca más. Por favor, no me dejes de lado – le rogó la Gryffindor – Yo también te amo – Rose no esperó una reacción a la confesión, sino que se abalanzó sobre Scorpius y lo besó. Fue un beso prolongado, en el que ambos disfrutaron del sabor del otro, como para no olvidarlo nunca, pero finalmente el joven le puso fin.

Lo siento, Rose, me tengo que ir – le dijo el rubio, que había logrado ponerle freno al deseo y la pasión que recorrían su cuerpo, y no creía poder contenerse por mucho tiempo si continuaba allí. Metió la mano dentro de su túnica y sacó un objeto rectangular cuidadosamente envuelto – Ten. Quiero que conserves esto, para que me recuerdes. Es de cuando yo era pequeño.

Scorpius salió de la habitación, dejando a la Gryffindor derrotada sobre la cama. No podía creer que hacía unas pocas horas fueran a hacer pública su amistad, que luego se hubieran confesado su amor y que ahora no se fueran a hablar nunca en la vida. Con pesar, desenvolvió el objeto que él le había dejado y encontró un libro de cuentos infantiles muggles. Extrañada por esto, lo abrió y en la primera página escrito con la prolija letra del joven decía: "aunque lo consiguiera a escondidas fue mi libro favorito, espero que también te guste y que me recuerdes en cada una de las páginas".

El joven Slytherin salió de la habitación sintiéndose el ser más infeliz de la tierra, pero no había otra cosa por hacer. No podía poner en riesgo a Rose, manteniendo una relación con ella. Su padre había sido claro: "él no confía en sus propios sirvientes, así que todos los que estén relacionados con nosotros pueden ser blancos de su venganza o de su interés. Sé que piensas que soy un cobarde al unirme a un ser tan despreciable, pero mi principal deber es proteger a mi familia y si este es el modo, no importan los sacrificios que haya que hacer".

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Siento la demora es que, como imaginarán, lo único que hago no es escribir. Quiero agradecer a todos los que han leído la historia durante mi ausencia y, en especial, a mi fieles lectores que siempre tienen tiempo para dejarme un Review. Ahora, la tradicional promoción:

Si les gusta la historia hasta ahora, si no les gusta la historia, si quieren que la siga publicando, si no quieren que la siga publicando…. Déjenme Reviews, por favor. Es muy triste seguir escribiendo sin saber, si tiene aceptación o no. Todos pueden expresarse, incluso los que no estén registrados, solo quiero saber lo que piensan.

Saludos y gracias,

Katkat Bell.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9: La comadreja roja y el escorpión verde.

"_Presente de Halloween"_

_La encantadora reportera de "El Profeta", Rita Skeeter, tiene el disgusto de comunicarle a sus lectores que aquello que temían realmente está pasando._

_A pesar de los esfuerzos que ha hecho nuestro querido ministro Kingsley Shackebolt para ocultar la verdad sobre el alzamiento de un nuevo Señor Tenebroso en el continente más occidental; esta reportera se enteró de buena tinta de la salida hacia América, este 31 de octubre, del auror estrella y Jefe del departamento de aurores del Ministerio de la Magia, Harry Potter. Harry, a quien todos recordarán por su proeza de derrotar a El – Que – No – Debe – Ser – Nombrado, partió acompañado de su siempre fiel compañero Ronald Weasley, y de un grupo de sus más habilidosos empleados. Ahora que me diga el señor Ministro que decidió dar unas vacaciones masivas a ese departamento._

_Se cree que las intenciones de este mago americano, son las de demostrar que la magia del nuevo mundo es más poderosa que la del viejo continente. Cuenta con muchos seguidores en el colegio de Las Brujas de Salem. El Reino Unido, en especial nuestro colegio de Magia Hogwarts, aparece a la cabeza de su lista de lugares a visitar, debido a que siempre se ha promulgado que en Irlanda se encuentra el lugar más mágico de la Tierra, y por lo tanto a este colegio han asistido los magos más poderosos._

_Las malas lenguas dicen, que todo el resentimiento de este señor hacia los colegios antiguos y hacia los magos del viejo continente, es debido a que no lo dejaron participar en "El Torneo de los Tres Magos" cuando era joven, pues su colegio nunca había sido incluido en el tradicional evento…_

El primer sábado de noviembre llegó. Hacía una mañana fría, pero muy clara y casi no hacía viento. James se había levantado extremadamente temprano y convencía a su hermana pequeña de que todo iba a salir bien. Ese día, se disputaba el primer partido de Quidditch de la temporada: el habitual Gryffindor Vs. Slytherin. Lili, era una excelente jugadora, pero había que darle confianza antes de que empezara el juego, porque si no se creía incapaz de hacer algo bien.

A eso de las once de la mañana todo el colegio, incluyendo los profesores, se encontraba en las gradas para animar el juego. Ozula y Rose, se habían ido a sentar a una de las gradas más altas, para tener una mejor vista. Un poco más abajo, se encontraba Hugo, rodeado de unas cuantas muchachas a las que seguramente estaba intentando convencer de tener una cita con él. En los vestidores, James daba las últimas instrucciones y ya el juego estaba a punto de comenzar.

No te preocupes – le dijo Kalon a Lili, tomándole las manos para que dejara de retorcérselas con nerviosismo – Todo va a estar bien. Juega lo mejor que puedas y si no coges la snitch, nadie te va a recriminar nada. Solo disfruta el juego.

Pero no podemos perder – le respondió ella – James nos ha hecho entrenar mucho para que perdamos.

No vamos a perder – la tranquilizó él – Eres la mejor buscadora que conozco. Además, debes confiar más en tu equipo. Somos invencibles.

En el terreno sonó un silbato anunciando que los jugadores debían salir al campo. William Jordan, un Gryffindor de cuarto curso, compañero en las conquistas de Hugo, era el que hacía de comentarista.

Aquí viene el equipo escarlata: Bell, Goleman, Macmillan, Wood, Potter, Potter y… Potter – dijo muy entusiasmado, mientras el campo se iba llenando de personas vestidas de rojo – No, amigos. No se me trabó la lengua. Es que este magnífico equipo, tiene como integrantes a tres hermanos que están en excelente forma. Se podría decir que llevan el Quidditch en la sangre. Como todos saben, los mejores buscadores que ha tenido Gryffindor han sido James Potter, Charlie Weasley y Harry Potter, y esta preciosa niña está emparentada con los tres. Es simplemente maravillosa. Albus y James, son también unos magníficos golpeadores. Podría decirse que son como dos bludgers humanas; al igual que lo fueron, en su tiempo sus tíos, Fred y George Weasley.

Demos un aplauso al equipo de Slytherin: Higgs, Krum, Macnair, Creevey, Mullet, Bulstrode y… Malfoy. Hay que decir de este equipo, que desde que Scorpius Malfoy asumió la capitanía, han mejorado sus tácticas de juego. Por lo menos se puede afirmar que utilizan más el trabajo en equipo que en años anteriores. Y también, Juegan más limpio.

Ya llega Madame Hooch y el partido va a comenzar. Se escucha el pitido; salen disparadas las bludgers; se pierde la snitch; Gryffindor en posesión de la quaffle; y el tiempo comienza a correr. ¡El partido ha comenzado!

Ernest Macmillan, está en posesión de la quaffle. Es el momento para ver cómo se comporta el nuevo muchacho de Potter. Esquiva un bludger enviada por Bulstrode, la única chica golpeadora de toda Hogwarts. Dayami Higgs y Shirley Macnair le cierran el paso, pero logra pasarle la quaffle a Oliver Goleman. Buen tiro; Oliver le devuelve la pelota. Ahora solo queda el guardián de Slytherin. Philip Creevey se inclina hacia el aro de la izquierda; Ernest amaga y… ¡Los primeros 10 puntos para Gryffindor! ¡La afición escarlata enloquece!

Rose, la afición de Slytherin está sentada en aquella grada – bromeó la trigueña con su amiga.

¿Qué quieres decir? – le preguntó extrañada la pelirroja – Mi equipo es Gryffindor. ¿No ves mi escarpela roja?

Ni siquiera te has enterado de que hemos anotado – le reprochó Ozula – Si sigues mirando así a Malfoy, se va a caer de la escoba.

¿Así cómo? – se tensó la Gryffindor – Yo realmente no lo estaba mirando.

Te he estado observando desde que él entró al campo – sonrió la otra joven – No has dejado de verlo ni por un momento. Y con esa mirada penetrante que solo tienes cuando estás bastante concentrada. Creo que ya va siendo hora que admitas que te gusta Scorpius Malfoy.

¿De qué hablas? – se desentendió Rose, pero sus mejillas y orejas se pusieron de un rojo intenso – Yo no estaba mirando a Malfoy y mucho menos estoy enamorada de él.

Yo creo que algo hay – le guiñó un ojo Ozula – Últimamente has estado distante. En las clases ya no eres la misma: estás algo tímida. Me he dado cuenta de que antes, ustedes prácticamente competían por ser el primero en responder las preguntas y esta semana, si los dos levantan la mano al mismo tiempo, acto seguido la bajan como por cortesía al contrario. ¿Era él tu cita de Hogsmeade?

Yo solo estoy preocupada por mi padre – mintió Rose, pero involuntariamente volvió sus ojos hacia Scorpius; que casualmente, también la miraba a ella. Este hecho no pasó inadvertido para Ozula – Mi madre dice que todo está bien, pero sé que ella también está alarmada.

Sabes que no mientes bien – le dijo la trigueña a su amiga – Pero si no quieres contarme no te presiono. Cuando te sientas lista, allí estaré. Solo te digo que tengas más cuidado porque no soy la única que se ha dado cuenta de que andas extraña últimamente: Lili también lo sabe. Y gracias, que Dios no dotó a los hombres de una gota de perspicacia, porque no hay que conocerte mucho para saber que odias estudiar en compañía de otros y Al y yo llevamos acompañándote una semana a la biblioteca. Casualmente, cuando ha estado allí Scorpius Malfoy nos hemos ido, porque has olvidado algo en otra parte.

Lo siento, Ozula, debí contarte todo antes, pero yo creí que te enfadarías – terminó por rendirse la chica y le contó todo a su amiga. La otra joven para nada se enojó y amenizó la conversación con exclamaciones de "¡Ya lo sabía!". Cuando terminó el relato, el partido ya estaba 30 a 30 – Pienso que es mejor decirle también a Lili. Fue una tontería de mi parte pensar que ustedes no me apoyarían.

Scorpius sabía, que los cazadores del equipo contrario eran mejores que los suyos; y que la posibilidad de ganar el partido estaba en sus manos. Lili Potter, también era una excelente buscadora de la que no se podía descuidar, pues lo había aventajado en partidos anteriores. Sin embargo, no había nada sobre la Tierra, que lo hiciera dejar de pensar en Rose Weasley. Esa semana que se habían visto de lejos, había sido la mayor tortura que podía soportar. Y lo que más le molestaba, era que no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. No quería que la chica que amaba se viera involucrada en nada que le pudiera hacer daño. Su padre le había advertido que no confiaban en él, y que todas las personas que se relacionaran con la familia corrían peligro. Deseaba que Draco Malfoy nunca se hubiera unido al enemigo y que hubiera aceptado su destino como todos los demás o que lo hubiera combatido. Así, él hubiera podido estar junto a Rose, como se lo pedían a grito sus sentidos.

Al parecer, Lili Potter ha visto la Snitch – el grito del comentarista lo sacó de sus pensamientos, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Aceleró su escoba todo lo que pudo hacia los aros de Slytherin, pero ya la Gryffindor se encimaba sobre la pelota dorada como un halcón sobre una paloma, y el rugido de la marea escarlata fue ensordecedor – ¡Gryffindor ha abatido a Slytherin 180 a 30! ¡Esa atrapada ha sido espectacular!

El campo se llenó de bufandas rojas ondeando al viento y el equipo de Quidditch fue recibido con todos los honores por sus fanáticos. Kalon abrazó a Lili, aprovechando la euforia del fin del partido.

Eres la mejor – le susurró al oído – Tenía fe en ti. ¿Quieres celebrarlo en nuestro rincón?

¿Nuestro? – le respondió la joven – Creí que ese era tu refugio.

Mi refugio siempre será donde estés tú – le dijo el joven Gryffindor – Y tú estás siempre en mi corazón y en mi pensamiento.

Claro que voy contigo – le sonrió Lili – Pero primero tenemos que pasar por la fiesta en la Sala Común porque somos los héroes de la jornada.

La fiesta de Gryffindor hacía tiempo que había comenzado. El campo de Quidditch estaba vació, pero en los vestuarios de Slytherin, había un joven rubio que no paraba de recriminarse a sí mismo por no prestar atención durante el partido. Se suponía que él debía darle el ejemplo a sus compañeros de equipo y no comportarse como el más inútil de los novatos.

Hola, Malfoy – le dijo una voz triste desde la entrada. Allí estaba la causante de toda su distracción - ¿Puedo pasar?

Estoy algo apurado – le respondió él y pasó por su lado velozmente. Pero ella simplemente lo tomó por la muñeca y lo hizo detenerse – No creo que sea buena idea que conversemos. Alguien puede vernos.

Estamos solos aquí – le aseguró Rose – Hace mucho tiempo que todos se marcharon al castillo. Estuve un rato esperando afuera, pero como vi que no salías decidí que era mejor que yo entrara. Solo tengo que decirte que no soporto más no hablarte; tratarte como a un extraño, o peor, un enemigo en los lugares públicos. No logro dejar de pensar en ti, y en lo que pasó en la Casa de los Gritos y que no me importa mantenerlo oculto, con tal de que podamos estar juntos.

Rose, es muy grande la tentación. Yo tampoco he podido dejar de pensar en lo que pudiera ser de nuestras vidas si esta estúpida guerra no hubiera comenzado – le dijo él tratando de quitar la idea de la cabeza de ambos – Pero no quiero verte sufrir y lamentaría mucho que por mi culpa tu familia te hiciera a un lado.

Hoy he comprendido, que ellos lo entenderán, porque me quieren y se alegrarán de que yo sea feliz – comentó la muchacha, acercándose peligrosamente a él hasta que estuvo a un palmo de su cara – Y yo solo seré feliz contigo. Vivamos el momento y no nos preocupemos por nada más. Lo que venga, lo afrontaremos juntos.

Me hace muy feliz escucharte decir eso, pero… - no pudo terminar de decir lo que había pensado, miles de excusas por las cuales esa relación no podía suceder, porque la chica lo besó y él gustoso correspondió a ese beso. Este fue un beso tierno, que lo llenó de un sentimiento cálido que le hizo olvidar la desastrosa semana que había pasado. Era un beso que le rogaba el permiso de ser seguido por muchos otros más intensos. Un beso cargado de un amor dispuesto a cualquier cosa por consumarse y crecer. Era el beso de la mujer que amaba; y todo lo que atinó a decir fue – Te amo.

Yo también a ti – le correspondió Rose, sabiendo que esa era la respuesta a su propuesta de ser pareja a pesar de los pesares. Se abrazaron y ambos pudieron disfrutar del olor del otro y sentir el calor de sus cuerpos vivos en el frio de la tarde. Estuvieron así un tiempo, sin poderse creer que algo tan maravilloso estuviera ocurriendo, pero sabiendo que no era un sueño si no la más agradable de las realidades. En la Torre de Gryffindor, había una gran fiesta, en la que no estaban ni Lili, ni Kalon, pero no era tan animada como la que se desarrollaba en el vestuario de Slytherin, celebrando el amor oculto del escorpión y la comadreja.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola, chicos. Lamento muchísimo la demora, pero es que estuve bastante complicada en la escuela con trabajos y pruebas y hasta hoy no he tenido mucho tiempo libre. Agradezco a los que se pasaron por la historia en mi ausencia e incluso me dejaron los reviews que me animan tanto a seguir escribiendo. Ahora les dejo el habitual comercial:

Si les gusta la historia hasta ahora, si no les gusta la historia, si quieren que la siga publicando, si no quieren que la siga publicando…. Déjenme Reviews, por favor. Es muy triste seguir escribiendo sin saber, si tiene aceptación o no. Todos pueden expresarse, incluso los que no estén registrados, solo quiero saber lo que piensan.

Saludos y gracias,

Katkat Bell.


End file.
